La vita ed il diario di Isabella e Daniela Cameron
by seriouslyjess
Summary: Eight years later. Cameron is back with surprises and secrets. No one is prepared for what she has kept hidden from them. Can the group at PPTH deal with her return and secrets or will they be in the same place they were when she left?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please be gentle. Takes place sometime in season three I guess. If it was on House it may be in my story. I can't really tell you what will be in it yet and what won't.  
**

**La Vita ed il diario Isabella e Daniela Cameron (The Life and Diary of Isabella and Daniela Cameron)  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Cameron stood staring out the window at her brothers' house. Rain pelted down outside, and she could not help thinking how appropriate it was.

Her parents used to tell her that the rain was angels crying for the lost people. People, who had been hurt, people who had lost their trust in God, or people who were unable to cry those tears for themselves. Cameron was one of all of the above. She had been hurt, no longer had faith in God, and refused to cry for herself.

When she had lost her husband she had learned that crying a lot just gave you a headache. Sometimes it helped, but others you just had to get on with life. Tears were good but only for so long. She had learned that a thick skin was needed in life.

Her arms cradled her sleepy daughter and as she rocked the almost four year old into a steady slumber, Cameron hummed.

She had no idea what had possessed her to pick the song she was humming, but now it was stuck in her head and hitting a little close to home.

The two of them had left about six weeks ago, and Cameron was still working on getting back on her feet. The fact that there was another tiny life growing inside of her was a slight problem at the moment.

She was excited about the baby, but she was alone and raising a daughter by herself already. Two would be a lot to handle. At three months pregnant, life would be getting harder soon.

When she had woken up craving pretzels, cherry Gatorade and greasy food she had known. Even before the test was taken, she had known. But, the morning sickness would soon be gone which was a relief.

Especially because soon she would be a working mom. At least she knew what would happen after she had the baby. Sebastian Charles was a gem. She had taken him up on his offer and had joined Doctors Without Borders.

She could take care of her children while traveling and doing her job. Seeing the world was something that she had always wanted to do. Sebastian had assured her that the two girls would get the best education each area had to offer. She could also teach them what she wanted to.

She had known that it wouldn't last, she had known the moment she had found out she was pregnant the first time. The second baby was a secret. Still, there was a part of her that wished it wouldn't have happened.

"Mama?" Her daughter lifted her tiny head from her mother's shoulder.

"Why doesn't daddy love us anymore? Why'd he make us go away? Is it because of the new baby?"

"No, it's not. He doesn't know about the new baby. Remember, I found out after we left. I don't know why he wanted us to leave sweetie. I just don't think that he was ready to be a daddy." But, her baby, smart already, frowned.

"He didn't want us. If he doesn't want us, then I don't want him." Cameron opened her mouth.

"I do too mean it Mama."

As her daughter collapsed in tears on her shirt, Cameron could do nothing. It was true. Her father hadn't wanted them. Instead of lying to her daughter, she gently swayed, singing now, her clear soprano voice quiet in the still night.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

**What did you think? Please review. The next chapter should be up tomorrow later in the day.**

**Thanks! Jess**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back in the Garden State**

_August 7__th__ 2011-(7:00 A.M.)  
_

_ Mom's worried, I can tell. She's biting her lip and frowning. I didn't really want to leave Italy or San Diego. Italy's my favorite country out of all of the ones we've been too, and that's a lot. It might be because Dani was born there and we stayed there the longest. Mom traveled a lot for work. That was before everything happened anyway. We stopped a year and a half ago when I was nine and a half and moved to San Diego. Between the time I was four and the time I was ten I had been to over 75 countries, even if some were only for a day. I have them all written down, and mapped out. We lived in different parts of Africa, England, France, Australia, Egypt, China and other parts of the world. India was my second favorite, mom let me get a henna tattoo and I almost got away with a belly button piercing. Mom says that I can get one when I'm eighteen._

_Uncle Alex gave me this journal before we left his house. He lives in San Diego; we stopped to see him before going to our new home. When he handed it to me I gave him a weird look, but he just shrugged. "New Jersey is an interesting place too Cara (his nickname for me). I'm sure you will have lots to say, and when we see you, you won't forget any stories you want to tell us." Every time we travel he gives me a journal, and Daniela a book to read. But this is different, because this stay is forever. By us he means my Aunt Elizabeth and himself. They don't have any children and they consider us the closest thing they have to having children. Especially after last year and a half.  
_

_ My father lives in New Jersey, and that is where we are going. I know three things about this man. 1.) His name is Gregory Alexander House. 2.) He is an amazing doctor. 3.) He slept with my mother and I was born, but then kicked us out when he decided that he wasn't ready to be a father. I was three. He doesn't know about my sister. I actually know a few more things, but those are the three important things. I put the time down, because I will probably write later. The flight is about six hours. We should get in at oneish. We're being called to board the plane and I'm scared. That's all for now._

* * *

Allison Cameron looked at her eleven year old daughter as she closed her journal. Seven year- old Daniela was already reading the new James Patterson book she had been given. Her sketch pad was in her carry-on when she finished it.

The three boarded the plane and Cameron turned to Isabella. "Ready Bella?"

"No." She stared back at her mother. "This is going to be so weird. I like San Diego. I like traveling."

"Why couldn't we keep traveling Mama? It was fun. I liked helping people."

"I like it too baby, but we need to settle down, you're sister's going into 7th grade at the end of the summer, and you're going into second grade. Soon you'll be too old to be traveling and you'll want stability. You also won't want to be home schooled, you'll want normal trust me."

"I'm way ahead of everyone though; so is Dani I'm learning some high school stuff and know a bunch of medical things too. She's reading high level books and is doing better in math, she's past multiplying and dividing. We were even doing some easy pre-algebra last night. Why do we have to go to New Jersey anyway?"

"I was offered a lot of money to work at PPTH again, and we can't be living off of Lizzie and Alex's dime forever."

"Could too."

"Plus, Wilson is there. He's one of the best oncologists there is baby."

"But the cancer is gone now Mom." Bella looked at her mother concern in her eyes. Dani let out a little yelp at the thought that it wasn't and climbed onto her mother's lap.

"Right? There isn't some secret you're keeping from us?"

"No. as far as I know its all gone girls, they did take out an ovary, so I hope it's gone. I wouldn't keep that from you. Just try New Jersey out Bella. If it's really that bad we can leave."

"I'm good at adapting. It's just that _he's_ there and I don't want him. He doesn't want us either."

"He doesn't even know who I am." Dani pointed out. "I don't want him to know who I am."

"Just give it a try, that's all I'm asking." Her eyes begged and Bella sighed.

"I'll try." Cameron turned to look at Dani, who also nodded.

"I'll try, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice and stuff, right?"

Cameron let a thin smile cross her face and hugged both girls. The plane ride was taken mostly in a calm familiar silence.

* * *

House sat in his office The Who blaring heavily from his speakers. His cane was balanced in his hand and to anyone else it looked like he was staring intently at his white board. That of course, was not the case. He had figured out what the man had had hours ago and sent his newest set of idiot duckling's home after they had cured him. 

"She's coming back House deal with it."

"Why?" House growled. "It's been over eight years. Why now?"

Wilson didn't say anything. Technically he could say something as her friend, not her doctor, but he didn't want to. He just shrugged. "Maybe she needed a change."

"How old is the kid now?"

"Isabella." Wilson's voice was short. "She's eleven." _And Dani's eight. There are two of them._ Wilson added in his head.

"Do you think she'll come looking for me?" House's voice had a slightly wistful note in it.

"Do you want her too?"

"I can't be a father Jimmy; I can barely take care of myself. What would I do with a kid? No wonder Cameron left."

"And just who made her leave?" Wilson turned The Who down, and sat next to House, ready to play therapist.

"I never made her do anything."

"Well you didn't make it easy for her to stay, and you left before she could, and then you told her that they better be out of your house by the time you got back."

"Whatever." House looked out his window, eyes drawn together in a frown. "Do you think she looks like me?"

Once again Wilson was at loss for words. How do you tell your best friend that you had been communicating with his ex-girlfriend and two daughters for years now? How did you tell him about the daughter he didn't know about?

"I don't know House."

That wasn't true. Isabella and Daniela looked exactly like. Both had Cameron's looks, even her porcelain skin, except for her eyes. They had House's sharp eyes and the same shade of blue.

When Wilson had gone to see Cameron it was as if she had never left. Wilson had tried to get in contact with her after she left, but she had been too hurt and had asked him to let her calm down a little before she spoke to him. They had e-mailed here and there. Mostly just friendly short e-mails to stay in contact.

"Do you think she hates me, or does she think that she's better off without me? I wonder if she's smart. Maybe she wants to be a doctor. " House was mumbling to himself. "What if she hates me?"

She would tell him a little about where they were traveling and when, but mostly had talked about her daughters. They were so close that they could finish each other's sentences. Both loved to travel and help people. Bella had her father's blunt sarcastic attitude, while Dani was a mini-Cameron in her actions. She was shy, but if you provoked her enough she would go after you, which was a Cameron trait that not many people knew about. Both were stubborn to the core. Their Aunts and Uncles (blood and not) had taught them hand-to-hand combat and karate. Dani had a blue belt and Bella was one step away from going to black.

The girls sucked up knowledge in a way that was insanely House-like. Isabella was a math whiz, while Daniela loved to read. Both were good in science and speaking foreign languages. Bella wanted be a cardiovascular surgeon and Daniela wanted to be an Oncologist, with a degree in immunology like her mother and her Uncle Jimmy.

Neither talked about House in any sense, even the doctor one. Apparently, Isabella had been feeding her sister knowledge about her father since the girls were little and neither cared for him very much.

Isabella fluently spoke English, Italian, Spanish, and Hindi, as well as a smatter of other languages that she knew most of. She could play the piano, flute and violin all relatively well and was learning how to play the African drums. She was a great writer, even though she wasn't a big reader and wrote in a journal almost everyday, something she tried to get her sister to do. She was a regular story teller and teacher to Dani as well.

Dani spoke Spanish, English and Italian. Italian was the language she used when she was frustrated or upset though. She was learning Hindi from her sister and spoke Swahili better then Bella. She played the harp, the guitar and the piano. The harp was her favorite though. Dani was an artist and loved to draw. When they had lived in Italy, their next-door neighbor had taught her how to draw people, and her drawings were very realistic for a 8 year-old.

All three had clear sweet soprano voices and all three could harmonize beautifully, something Wilson heard them do a lot.

Wilson had seen pictures of them, even gotten a video or two of the girls when they were in places that had enough money to take pictures and use electricity. Isabella, Daniela and Wilson had e-mailed, and but he hadn't met Isabella until she was nine and Daniela was five.

He had told her about his fourth marriage to Cuddy (still going strong, she would send her hello's to them from time to time but not often) and she had told him about seeing Sebastian Charles again, and how he was like an Uncle to her little girls.

Wilson in turn had given her the lowdown on the people at PPTH. Chase and Foreman had finished up their fellowships and stayed at PPTH working in different departments. Foreman was married with a daughter on the way, and had a three year old son. Chase was still single. Cameron wasn't at all surprised that they had kept up a steady relationship with House when she left. They were too invested in their careers to let something like friendship or personal life to get in the way.

"Wilson?" Wilson looked at House.

"What do you know that I don't?" Wilson was unable to answer him, and instead answered his earlier one. "What if she doesn't hate you House, what if she wants her father?"

The two doctors sat in silence both thinking about the Cameron's, Wilson thinking of one more then House.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron entered the office feeling very young. The last time that she had been there she had been resigning, that had been almost eight year ago. 

"Hello Allison, it's good to see you again."

She turned to Isabella. Dani was hiding behind her mother. "And you must be Isabella, wow; I haven't seen you in years. You're prettier then the pictures James showed me. And where's Daniela?" Daniela peaked her head around her mothers' leg, and then hid again.

"She's a little shy." Cameron explained.

Isabella didn't say anything. She had learned early on not to say something if she didn't have anything nice to say, so she just nodded. It was too much of an effort to smile and be polite today; jet lag was sinking in quickly.

"It's nice to meet you." Isabella gave her a stiff handshake before turning to her mother. "Can I go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"You'll be good?"

"Yeah. I promised I'd write Uncle Seb and company when we got here."

"Nothing stupid?"

Isabella rolled her eyes at her mother. _"Chi è causa del suo male piange se stesso."_

Cameron smiled and pulled out a ten. "I'll be down in a minute, do you know where it is?"

"I'll find it, bottom floor, right? Dani you want to come with me, or stay here?" Dani looked at her mother and then when she nodded scampered out the door with Isabella.

"What'd she say?" Cuddy was looking at her in confusion.

"_Chi è causa del suo male piange se stesso._ It translates loosely to 'he who has created his own evil cries over the same.'"

Cameron shrugged. "It means 'he who has made his bed must lie in it.' Bella was saying that she wasn't going to look for her father because even if he wanted to see her now he had to deal with the consequences his actions made when he kicked us out."

"That's deep for a kid."

"Eh. Not really. She's good at things like that. Foreign languages are one of her favorite things. Dani likes reading the best. Between the two of them they have a lot of ideas."

Cuddy nodded. "I know that you probably want to get to your house soon, so let's make this as quick as possible. You can fill me in about your travels later." Neither mentioned anything more about Isabella or Dani and House until Cameron got up to leave.

"He missed you." Cameron turned back, eyes wide.

"I don't want to know about it."

"I know that you and James won't talk about him but you need to know. The two of you have two daughters together; one he doesn't know about. He wasn't the same after you left."

"If either of my daughters wants to talk to him, to meet him, I will let them gladly. But, he is only the man that helped create two children; I want nothing to do with him. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to him about me either."

Cameron slipped out of the room before Cuddy could get in another word.

**Should I keep going? Review!**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I tried to put it in earlier, but my computer did something wacky. If it shows up twice, then I'm going to have to wonder if it's gone psycho. Thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Foreman and Chase**

_August 7th 2011 (Dan's journal) -  
_

_Bella said that I should start a journal. I don't know why, but she's my sister and it sounded like a good idea. Today we met Mama's old co-workers Foreman and Chase. Bella told me about them. I don't like them very much._

_Foreman yelled at Bella, but then Mama stopped him. I like San Diego better. I miss Uncle Alex and Aunt Lizzie. I wish we were back in Africa. Mama said I can write to my friends, but it's not the same._

_I also miss Uncle Seb. He was like my dad. I never had a dad. My Sperm Donor (that's what Bella calls him) made us leave before he even knew about me. He still doesn't know about me. Uncle Jimmy does though I think House will be mad when he finds out. If he didn't want Bella, why would he want me?_

_On that happy note I'm going to bed. Mama said the jet lag will go away soon. Foreman and Chase were asking looking at me today when they went to talk to Bella. I hope they didn't see my eyes. Thy might tell House that he has another daughter. I don't know if they're going to tell The Sperm Donor or not. When I asked her she told me not to worry about it and to go to bed. We'll see what happens._

* * *

Isabella breezed through the line in the cafeteria, Dani behind her, grabbing two bags of pretzels a Root Beer and a Dr. Pepper before finding a table. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her Ipod and some paper.

She had to write to her friends in Africa, as well as her Uncle Seb, while she would e-mail others, mostly old friends from Italy and India and a few from other countries later.

Putting on _You're So Vain_ she handed a headphone to her sister and Dani pulled out her sketch pad to draw. Once sure that her sister was fine she began to write.

_Dear Aliya,  
We just got to New Jersey, and already I'm ready to leave. My dad is here somewhere and I'm going to eventually have to see him. On a happier note, I saw Uncle Alex and Aunt Liz before we came here they send their love. Do you remember them? It's nice and warm in San Diego. Princeton is pretty boring. Dani sends her love. How are Baakir and Chiku? I miss them - _

Before Isabella could finish her sentence someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned off her Ipod and turned to look at the two men standing behind her.

Dani pulled her legs closer to her, and leaned against her sister. Dani warmed up to new people after a while, but hated strangers, in America especially. She thought they were mean, which was sometimes true. Isabella barely noticed Dan's freak-out. She was her sisters' protector and had been for years. Although Isabella recognized them instantly she kept her face blank.

"How can I help you?"

"Isabella House?"

"Nope. You must have the wrong person, sorry."

"I don't think so." Foreman frowned. "You have your father's eyes."

The girl that they were talking to _had _to be House and Cameron's child.

Her long hair, honey colored like Cameron's, was pulled back into two braids and mostly hidden under a hat with the words "I'm not racist, I hate everyone equally." She wore jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. Nike sneakers were on her feet. Her eyes were House's, and Foreman remembered vaguely that she had dimples when she smiled. Neither noticed the tiny child next to her.

"Sperm Donor." Isabella corrected automatically. "My name is Isabella Cameron, and that _man_ you call my father is a sperm donor."

"So you _are_ Isabella House."

"No mate, I ain't." Isabella perfectly imitated Chase's Australian accent and stood up, putting her paper and pen away. She grabbed her sisters' hand and the two began to walk away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do then sit here and talk to a bunch of mindless idiots."

Foreman glowered and grabbed her wrist. Here they were _trying_ to be nice, and the girl brushed them off like it was nothing.

"Let me go."

"Why can't we have a nice civil conversation? We'd like to get to know you."

Foreman had never admitted it, but he felt guilty for what they had done to Cameron, he wanted to fix it, starting with the little girl who at one point had called him Uncle Eric. The little girl who had looked at them in adoration with shinning eyes now had a barely veiled look of disgust. When Cameron had left, Chase and Foreman had both expected her to be back. They assumed it was just a fight between the two (neither was brave enough to ask) and when she hadn't come back, they had never been able to find her and eventually they had just given up.

"If you don't let me go right now, your arm is going to be broken."

"Let her go _Dr._ Foreman."

Foreman looked over his shoulder to see Cameron standing there a glare on her face. The girl that was standing next to Isabella ran over to her mother and lunged towards her. Cameron picked up the girl who promptly buried her head in her shoulder and clung onto her tightly.

"It's okay Dani, calm down." Cameron took a moment to sooth the frightened child as Foreman dropped Isabella's arm like it was on fire.

"We were just trying -"

"I know." Cameron's voice was still harsh but it had softened a little. "But I would appreciate it if you left my daughter alone until she decided to talk to you. C'mon Bella. We've got to get going." The girls nodded and Bella followed her mother while Dani stayed in her arms.

Neither man was bold enough to question who the second girl was.

Her hair was down and wavy around her shoulders, it was Cameron's color when she had first arrived at PPTH. Jeans and a t-shirt that was from an Alan Jackson concert covered her thin frame. Her hair covered her eyes, and they could not see the color.

"Wait." Chase's voice held a note of despair in it. "Just tell us something, anything. We're sorry and we never meant for everything to get out of hand like -"

"Well it did." Cameron sounded furious.

"Mama, can we go?" Dani sounded sad and angry.

"I want to get out of here. We still have to call Uncle Seb and Uncle Alex and get settled in too." Isabella agreed, wrapping her arm around her sister.

"Let us help you."

"What?" Dani and Isabella exclaimed at the same time.

"Let us help you unpack. Just the three of you can't do it. Let us get to know you again." Mother and daughters exchanged glances and had a conversation with their eyes.

"Do I still get to mock them?" Isabella finally asked with a sigh.

She knew that Cuddy and Wilson were coming over to help unpack as well, but it would be interesting to get a different take on her Sperm Donor.

"I won't yell at you. They may get angry and leave though."

She shrugged. "You can come, but you're paying for dinner."

Chase and Foreman looked at her startled at how like House she had sounded in that single sentence.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Good." Dani nodded in satisfaction. "How about some Chinese?"

* * *

That was chapter 2, unless it doesn't load again. Any questions about the Foreman/Chase thing ask me, because that's all that I'm going to write about why they didn't keep in touch with Cameron.

Reviews mean love.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews. This is one of the last chapters I have written up, so the updates may be coming in slower.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving In **

_August 8__th__ 2011- (10:00 a.m.)  
_

_I didn't have the chance to write last night. We did a lot of unpacking and laughing. I guess Foreman and Chase are okay. I'm still angry at how they deserted mom, but they let me mock them. They were nice to us too; I can tell that Foreman feels guilty. Chase is a little weird but I have fun imitating his accent. I heard Uncle Jimmy say to Lisa (I don't feel right calling her 'Aunt' yet) that I was just like House in the way that I mocked Chase. I can't stop though, it's so fun. Mom told me that I had a nightmare last night. I told her that I didn't remember, but I did. So, here it is:_

_I was in the viewing room. I was watching the surgery, and I wasn't supposed to be there but Uncle Jimmy had pulled some strings because he knew how scared I was. She's the only parent I have. Dani had gone to see Uncle Jimmy. He wasn't operating and she was being stubborn. She wanted reassurance that mom would make it for sure. Anyway, I went to get a drink of water. I came back and was watching the surgery again; everything seemed to be going fine. Then, all of a sudden she started seizing. I was screaming and then she just stopped. The machine started beeping like it does on all those t.v. shows because her heart stopped. None of them remembered I was in there and I watched them try to bring her back. Only, this time it didn't work. She died right in front of me. _

_I woke up screaming, and mom rushed in. Dani could tell that I was having a nightmare and she went to get her. She sang me back to sleep like she usually does, but I scared the shit out of everyone else. I slept till ten today, and decided to write about my dream. On a happier note, we managed to confuse Chase and Foreman I hope they tell House what I said. I want him to get angry. That's all for now. We're going shopping. Dani and I need more summer clothes and I need to mail my letters. _

* * *

Isabella walked into the house; her mother and Dani trailing close behind. They had given everyone directions and had a quick half an hour to themselves. 

"This will be interesting."

"Yep." Cameron looked at her two daughters and they smiled.

"Can we mess with them a little? Please? That way if they talk to S.D. we can maybe piss him off a little." Dani was jumping up and down excitedly.

Cameron laughed. "I shouldn't even let you two be calling him Sperm Donor." She paused. "I guess we can mess, but only a little. What did you have in mind?"

Isabella's grin was devious and she said one word. "Daddy."

* * *

Chase and Foreman arrived and Isabella and Dani greeted them with polite smiles. 

"Ready to start moving things? Mom and I are really picky; Dani's more go with the flow. The movers just kinda brought everything in the house and left it in the middle of the room so that we could paint. That's what we're starting with, painting."

"And you guys would've done all of this by yourself?" Foreman asked skeptically. He stepped into the house followed by Chase and handed her a bag filled with Chinese take-out, Chase giving the other to Dani.

"We can do anything we want. We managed on our own for years, never had a problem before. I don't get why you all think that we have problems."

It wasn't a lie. Isabella reassured herself silently. They would have been fine if they hadn't found out about the cancer. And even with the cancer, they had taken care of themselves.

"Come on in guys." Cameron greeted them standing slightly behind Isabella and Dani. She looked at the girls and a soft smile danced across her lips. She was holding a phone in her hand.

"Someone wants to talk to you guys. But before that, some quick introductions. Dani, this is Foreman and Chase. Chase, Foreman this is my youngest daughter Daniela."

Isabella accepted the phone and balanced it with her shoulder, stepping aside so that the two men could walk in.

"Hello?" A brilliant smile lit up her face at whatever the other person was saying.

"Hi Da- Uncle Seb." The fact that the word Dad had almost come from her mouth startled both Foreman and Chase. Neither Cameron seemed to notice their reactions though. Isabella continued her conversation, moving and unpacking the Chinese.

After a few minutes she paused again. "Okay, I promise. I love you too Da- Uncle Seb. Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." She handed the phone to Dani who dissolved into excited chatter in Italian.

"Ti amo Dadd - Zio Seb." Dani hung up the phone and blew her mother a kiss.

"He sends his love."

"Doesn't he always?" The three girls laughed and Foreman and Chase both filed away what had happened to tell House later on. They had decided as soon as they had heard that Cameron was coming back to get the two of them together. House hadn't been the same when she had left.

Even though House was a bastard, he needed Cameron, and they had thought that Cameron needed him. Now though, they weren't so sure. She seemed to be doing fine and the girls seemed to think of their 'Uncle' Seb in father like terms.

The doorbell rang and Isabella jumped up. "I got it." She opened the door and Foreman and Chase just barely saw her lunge into someone's arms.

When the person that Isabella had hugged stepped into the house Chase's jaw dropped. Wilson stood there with Cuddy.

"You didn't know?" Dani asked calmly from behind them. "We've been in contact with Uncle Jimmy for a while now."

"And not us?" Foreman was slightly hurt.

"Wilson found us, I didn't find him." Wilson cleared his throat behind them. Isabella was on his back. Even at eleven she was tiny. She could have easily passed for nine or even younger. Dani was the same at eight she had the height and weight of a six year old. Her mother could still carry the girl like it was nothing. Their height must have come from Cameron, because House was a tall man.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell House though. I need to be the one to tell him. He might kill you otherwise."

Cuddy shot them a look as he said that. Both nodded, knowing that their jobs would probably be on the line if they told House. Wilson embraced Cameron and whispered in her ear. She shook her head and he nodded.

None of them except for Isabella and Daniela knew about the cancer. Even Cuddy hadn't been informed. She had found out though, after looking at Cameron's medical files. She had been concerned, but had gotten over Wilson keeping it from her.

"Ready to start?" Isabella asked with a smile.

The two daughters had made a pact before the group had showed up. If they were going to stay here, they were going to face it head on. Stubbornness was something that everyone thought they got from her father, but was something that their mother had as well.

The group watched as Isabella and Dani disappeared and then reappeared with two buckets of paint each and some painting materials.

"Do we have some sort of game plan here?" Foreman asked.

"Yep." Cameron nodded. "We have a lot to get done, so we figured that two people get a room and paint it. That way we can get six rooms done."

"Logical." Chase mused.

"Thanks mate." Isabella grinned at him, her fake Australian accent matching his real one.

"Let's get started." Wilson sighed. He was use to Isabella's attitude, but the moments where she turned into a mini-House still took him by some surprise.

* * *

By ten, jet lag had set in and Isabella and Daniela had gone upstairs and collapsed in their room. The adults sat around, drinking and reminiscing. Cameron was awake to the surprise of her guests. When they had questioned her on her non-jet lag, she had told them it took her longer to become exhausted and she would be passing out tomorrow. 

"So, tell me about your _daughters_." Foreman stretched the last word.

"What about them?"

"How did you get two?"

"Umm…I had sex?" When Foreman just stared at her she sighed. "How exactly do you want me to answer that? I didn't know I was pregnant when I left. By the time I finally found out I was gone and wasn't going back."

"Why not?" Chase demanded.

"If House wanted us gone when I only had Bella what makes you think that he would have wanted two daughters and a girlfriend." She stopped suddenly. "Dani, sweetie, go to bed."

The child in question appeared at the stairs and she looked at her mother. The adults were surprised that she had heard the tiny child at all.

"I went to Bella's room Mama and she was making funny noises. I think she's having a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake her up." At the end of Dani's sentence an ear piercing shriek was heard.

Cameron was out of her seat and up the stairs before anyone could even blink. The four remaining people looked at Dani in surprise. She looked back shyly at the three strangers and then shrugged and walked over to Wilson. He lifted her onto his lap and she sighed.

"Bella always comes in or I always go to Bella's room after Mama tucks us in and says good night again. She tells me a story then. She used to do it when Mama-" Dani stopped and shut her lips, looking so much like her mother it was scary. Now, curled up against Wilson Foreman and Chase could clearly see her baby blue House eyes.

* * *

"Bella, Bell, Sweetie, wake up." Isabella's eyes shot open and she fell into her mothers arms.

"Shh, baby its okay, I got you." Cameron ran a hand through the girl's hair and she curled into her mother.

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." There was a second of silence, and neither noticed that the four adults and Dani had come upstairs and were crowded silently around the doorway. "You died. But, this time you stayed dead."

Cameron was silent and held Isabella closer to her. "I'm very much alive right now baby, promise."

"I know. Will you sing to me mom?"

"What song?"

"Stand Back Up." As she named the song, Isabella snuggled down further into her bed, one of the few things set up and Cameron slipped down so her daughter could lean on her. Dani walked over and climbed onto the bed, hugging her sister and mother.

Cameron took a deep breath and began to sing, slowly and softly. The song always reminded her of her relationship with House.

"_Go ahead and take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,  
I'm laid out on the floor, but I've been here before,  
I may stumble, yeah I might fall,  
Only human aren't we all?  
I might lose my way, but hear me when I say,_

_I will stand back up,  
You'll know just the moment when I've have enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid, and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up,_

_I've been beaten up and bruised,  
I've been kicked right off my shoes,  
Been down on my knees more times than you'd believe,  
When the darkness tries to get me,  
There's a light that just wont let me,  
It might take my pride, and my tears may fill my eyes,  
But I'll stand back up,_

_I've weathered all these storms,  
But I just turn them into wind, so I can fly,  
What don't kill you makes you stronger,  
When I take my last breath,  
That's when I'll just give up,_

_So, go ahead to take your best shot,  
Let 'er rip, give it all you've got,  
You might win this round but you can't keep me down,_

_'Cause I'll stand back up,  
And you'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up,_

_You'll know just the moment when I've had enough,  
Sometimes I'm afraid and I don't feel that tough,  
But I'll stand back up." _

By the time that she finished singing, Isabella was fast asleep, and Dani was sleepy. Cameron slipped out from underneath her daughter and ushered the four shocked people down the stairs to the kitchen, sending her youngest child to bed with a good night hug and kiss.

"What was that about?" Chase finally asked once they were downstairs.

"She had a nightmare."

"Well, I knew that, but she said- she said- that-"

"You died." Foreman cut in bluntly.

"Yeah." Cameron nodded at Foreman's statement and then said nothing else.

"You want to fill us in on that?"

"I almost died."

"How?"

"My heart stopped." Cameron was being sarcastic because she wasn't sure she was ready to tell them. Wilson could tell that Cameron didn't trust Foreman and Chase enough yet to tell them about the cancer.

"We should get going, it's been a long day and we have to work tomorrow, and I'm sure that the jet lag will be catching up with Cameron soon."

Cameron shot a grateful glance at Wilson and hugged everyone good-bye. She'd deal with everyone later on. Tomorrow Cameron would be seeing where her office was and getting settled. She didn't start work officially until next week.

* * *

The three Cameron's stepped out of the final store that they had gone to and collapsed in the food court. Isabella went and got them milkshakes and fries from McDonald's. 

The three of them rarely ate fast food other then Subway, but all had an addiction to French Fries that they couldn't break.

"Where to next?" Isabella questioned. Her mother scrunched up her nose and shrugged. Dani sat quietly swinging her legs. Although she was smart and loud when she wanted to be, she was like her mother and also very tired.

"Let me talk to myself for a minute. We have our bedrooms painted, we did that this morning, we have the living room, dining room, kitchen, den, guest room and library painted courtesy of the company last night. The three bathrooms aren't changing. The kitchen and study are furnished; the den and dining room are too, except for some little things. We need to get the piano out of storage, and then the living room is finished too and we need to buy a futon for the guest room. Other then that we just have our rooms left to decorate; and we have to unpack the books for the library. I think we're done." The selection of books they had was too big to fit in just living space, which was why they had a library. Some books weren't even in English, but all were loved.

Dani smiled. "Is it weird that we have such a big house? I mean, we use to live in huts."

Cameron shrugged. "I know it feels weird, but we have so much stuff. Plus, that way when Seb comes to visit or Lizzie and Alex they can just crash with us. And I really like the house, don't you?"

"I love it!" Isaeblla exclaimed enthusiastically. "But at the same time I feel bad. We could've spent that money on something else."

"Grandma Joan would've killed us if we gave all the money away, you know that."

Joan was Ethan's mother. The two had been close even after his death years ago and she thought of Isabella and Daniela as her granddaughters. Because Ethan was an only child, when Joan had died two years ago (right around Cameron's cancer problems) all the money had gone to the Cameron women.

Joan had dictated in her will what she had wanted done with it. She had told them that the money they got from selling her house would be used to buy them a house. Her lawyer would make sure that they used it the way she wanted them too. Not one to argue with the wishes of a dying woman, Cameron had agreed.

Now, she was very happy that she had followed the woman's wishes. With some of the money left over from the sale of the house, they would be able to buy more furniture for the house and anything they felt that they needed for their house to become a home.

Joan Cambius had left them all of her money. Enough was to go to Isabella and Daniela to help them through college and whatever degrees they wanted to get to. Some was to go to charities of their choice.

"Well then, let's go home, drop this stuff off, do a little unpacking, and then head over to your work for a little while where we can do more unpacking, I can write to family and Dani can draw."

"So really you mean, I can unpack and you guys can write and draw."

"Sure. Let's go." The three finished their snack and headed towards the outside of the mall.

* * *

For any of you that didn't get that Ethan was Cameron's dead husband. Also, Foreman and Chase don't know that House made Cameron leave, so neither of them are angry with him.

Tell me what you think.

Next chapter... someone talks to House

Reviews will make me post it faster. 


	5. Chapter 4

**It's time now. What you've all been waiting for... House will meet??? Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 4: Daddy Dearest**

_August 9th 2011 (Dani's journal)  
_

_I'm writing in the journal like Bella told me I should and maybe she was right. It is nice to write all of this down. I told her what happened, but I know that she does not like our Sperm Donor at all. I met my father today. I know he doesn't know that I exist. If he does, he's a very good liar. He is a liar; I know that for a fact. Even Uncle Jimmy admitted that to me. He said that he lies to patients all the time._

_I didn't tell mom about meeting my Sperm Donor, but I know that she knows that I'm not telling her something. (Phoebe: They don't know we know they know we know they know. And Joey, you can't say anything. Joey: Couldn't if I wanted to.) I think that we could be an episode of Friends. Mom would be Rachel and House would be Ross. I don't know if that would work though. Ross was married the most, so shouldn't Uncle Jimmy be him? Logic was never a strong point. Maybe we could be Grey's Anatomy. I don't have logic at midnight. Mom says the fact that sometimes I just say or do something without thinking it through is a House thing. I ignored her._

_I'm debating whether or not to keep up the charade of not telling him who I am. Maybe I can learn a little about him. I'll think about it later, right now I'm really tired._

* * *

Daniela took a tentative step into the elevator. Even since she had gotten stuck by herself for two hours in one when she was six, she had not cared for them. 

Daniela was stubborn and not afraid of heights or bugs, or anything other people found scary, but stick her in an elevator for too long and it might get violent.

They had gone shopping earlier for clothes and then had stopped at the office. Isabella was still writing and her mother was still unpacking, and Dani had been bored so her mother had given her permission to go see what Wilson was doing.

Her headphones played _Beautiful Day_ and Daniela played the piano part on her leg. It was one of her favorite songs to play, and she had played it for her mother many times when she was at home resting.

In the elevator was a man with a cane. Daniela immediately realized who it was. If he wanted to talk to her he could, but she wouldn't start anything. She leaned against the back wall of the elevator and said nothing.

The floor she needed to go to was already lit up, and Daniela prepared herself for a long silent ride with her Sperm Donor. At least, that's what she was doing when the elevator jerked to a stop.

Before she could help herself, the eight year old let out a screech and tumbled to the ground. House steadied himself and didn't fall. Before she could even think, he was helping her up off the ground. From what she had heard, that was very un-House like behavior.

"Thank you." House said nothing but stared at her.

"You wander around hospitals by yourself a lot kid?"

"It's Daniela, and no. It's not wandering if you know where you're going."

"Smart kid."

"Thanks. How long are we going to be stuck in here?" Daniela had leaned against the wall, looking at the tight space with a frown.

"Could be a while, but at least it will get me out of clinic duty, and you get to sit with me so I can use you as my excuse. Doesn't that sound great?" Daniela slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"What?" Daniela shook her head. "Sorry, I don't like elevators. When I was six I got stuck in one by myself for two hours. I've been claustrophobic ever since."

House watched the little girl. He knew the feeling. Days with his father discipline had resulted in some small places, but he was mostly over his fears. And now, she had something to distract herself with. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. Honey colored hair was loose and covered her eyes. Her face was tiny, her chin jutted out slightly.

"I'm gonna have to distract you, aren't I?"

"That would be helpful." Daniela looked grateful and House felt a pull on his heart as he slid to the floor next to her.

"Okay. I'll ask you a question and you answer. Got it?"

"Got it."

"When and where were you born?" Maybe this game could help him figure out who she was.

"At the Careggi Hospital in Florence, Italy, November 1st 2003." House did the math in his head quickly.

"Pretty small for an eight year old."

"My mother's a small person, I get it from her."

"Full name?"

"Daniela Joyce."

"No last name?"

"Well, for all I know you could be a serial killer. Once we get out of this elevator you could go after my family and me."

House laughed. "Okay next question, where'd you live?"

"Italy until I was about a year old. Then we left Italy. We moved to San Diego when I was six and a half, then moved back here two days ago."

"And from the time you were one until you were six and a half?" House was curious. He had never heard of a child who disappeared for six years.

"Everywhere. My mother is a doctor, and we traveled a lot. Over six and a half years, I went to 75 countries. We lived in Africa for about a year, when you add up all the months and Italy for almost three years, once again, adding up months, not counting the year that we lived there after I was born. Any time that wasn't traveling was in Italy. We had a little villa there. My Uncle lives in Africa, so we were there a lot too."

"Just you and your mom?"

"And my sister. She's eleven."

"What about your dad?" Daniela looked at him and frowned.

"Really, that's none of your business but I don't have a dad."

"Everyone has a dad at some point."

"I like to think of him as a Sperm Donor. I consider my Uncle Seb a dad though."

"Well, what happened to your dad?"

"He made my sister and my mom leave." Dani's voice was flat.

"And they just listened to him and left?"

"What were they supposed to do? Three years of him practically ignoring them at every turn, he was always working, always had something else to do." Dani stopped and sighed. "My sister was a baby, and all she wanted was a dad. They left before they even knew about me, not like it would have changed anything. If he didn't want me, I didn't want him."

"That's pretty harsh."

"Life is harsh. You learn to get over it and move on." House could tell he was upsetting this girl. He didn't want that.

"So, what were some of the countries you lived in?"

"Umm… Well, India was my favorite besides Italy. Italy was the best. I want to move back there someday. My mom let my sister and I get henna tattoos and Bella almost got away with a belly button ring."

"Impressive."

"I thought so."

"What about languages?"

"How many I speak?"

"Yeah."

"I speak three fluently. English, Spanish, and Italian. I'm almost completely fluent in Swahili and about halfway fluent in Mandarin Chinese, and my sister is teaching me Hindi. I can say thank you, hello, good-bye, I love you and shut up in 34 different languages."

"I'm impressed, especially with the shut up part."

Dani laughed. "Yeah, I like it too."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano, guitar and harp. Harp is my favorite. My Uncle Alex said that he would get me one for my tenth birthday."

"Where'd you learn to play harp?"

"Italy. Rosamaria Mancini, our neighbor taught me how to play the harp and draw."

"Sounds smart."

"Oh she was. Her husband Bernardo was in World War II. He died but she used to talk about him a lot. She never had any kids of her own, and said that our mom was like her daughter, and we were like her granddaughters. My grandparents live in Wisconsin, and my grandma who isn't really my grandma lives in Wisconsin too, so it was nice to have a grandma in Italy."

"Your grandma who isn't really your grandma?"

"It's a really long story."

"We've got time." House spread his arms to indicate the small elevator space. "Unless you have a secret escape rout that you're not telling me about."

"I wish."

"It would be nice to get out of here." For the first time House noticed her Ipod.

"What music do you have on there?"

"Everything. Anything." She looked up for the first time and smiled. He almost gasped when he saw her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. It was all fitting into place. An eleven year old sister – Isabella the daughter he knew about. Her Uncle Alex, Allison's twin brother who lived in San Diego. Not wanting to tell him her last name. And lastly, her eyes. His eyes. Unless he had a long lost siblings who had a kid, Daniela Joyce was his. His and Cameron's.

She was looking at him and House forced himself not to say anything. He didn't want to freak her out any more then she already was.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Ummm… I don't know. I listen to everything. One of my favorite ones right now is My Wish. I _love_ Rascal Flatts." House looked at her blankly and she sighed. "You don't know Rascal Flatts?" At the still blank look Daniela handed him a head phone. "Just listen."

House listened as the music seemed to sooth Daniela.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything..._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."_

Daniela was looking at him expectantly. "What do you think?"

House felt his throat close up. This was why he had made them leave. He didn't want them to have to deal with him. They needed someone to love and care for them. Not some useless old man with a cane. He wanted them to have the best life he could give them. If he wasn't part of that life, so be it. He wanted them to have all that they wanted and more. This was his daughter, he was supposed to love her and take care of her always, but instead he had made them leave. It was what was best at the time, but maybe not now.

"It's a good song." Daniela smiled, her eyes lighting up like her mother's used to when she was pleased.

"You can pick the next song if you want." House took her Ipod and began to go through the songs, humming absentmindedly. He stopped on Pink Floyd's _Wish You Were Here. _They went back and forth between songs, and were in the middle of The Who's _Doctor, Doctor_ when the elevator jerked to a start.

Daniela let out a little screech and fell sideways against House. He caught her before she hit his bad leg and held her for a moment. This was his daughter. His _daughter_. Suddenly, he felt anger growing. Cameron should have stayed and fought for him. She should have made him stay. As soon as he got off the elevator and got Daniela safely where she needed to go, he was going to visit her mother.

It didn't happen that way. Daniela had instead opted to go back to her mother. She had decided to take the stairs, as not to tempt fate and had disappeared, Cuddy guiding her away from House.

That was why he was at Cameron's house right now. When the door opened she stared at him but said nothing. He did.

"We need to talk."

* * *

What did you think? Next chapter will be House and Cam talking and why House made them leave... and that's the last full chapter I have so things may slow down from the one a day updates. Sorry!  
Review! 


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm posting the finally chapter I have typed up, but I'm halfway through the next one. (Cheers) Wasn't going to post this, but I went on an hour bike ride, and after being on crutches for a month and a half am in a really good mood. **

**Heeeeeeeere's House:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fights, Realizations and Daughters**

_August 10__th__ 2011- (2:00 a.m.)_

_Dani told me she got stuck in an elevator and told me about what happened. I'm not going to stop her from talking to our Sperm Donor. I just don't want her heart to break. She didn't tell mom what happened, and neither did I. she knows though. I'm writing now because House woke me up. He came to see mom. My room is closer then Dani's to downstairs. Once she is asleep, she sleeps heavy._

_He came because he figured out that Dani is his and that he has two daughters. I don't know how that changes anything other then he is a bigger ass for leaving mom with two kids, not one. They started yelling about it and all that great stuff. I'm not worried though. Mom just came into my room. She said I need to go to bed. She looked tired. I'm going to bed now. Hopefully tomorrow will be uneventful._

* * *

"House there is nothing to talk about."

"We have children together."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. We have two children together."

"Are you looking for me to confirm that fact?"

"You didn't tell me that we had two children."

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't know that I had to ask. How in the hell did we get two children?"

"If you don't know that, you shouldn't be a doctor." House frowned.

This was Cameron. Over the time that they had been together (before he had freaked out) he had found the 'true' Cameron. She was funny and sarcastic and had an attitude. She still loved hard and got hurt easily, but Allison Cameron was not the one-sided, naïve innocent person that he had once thought. The attitude was usually only used in teasing and laughter, but her tone was harsh now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cameron laughed a harsh dry sounding laugh. "I didn't tell you because -" She paused and sighed. "Isabella Blythe go to bed now."

There was silence from where Cameron was facing and then a sigh as a small head peered around the corner. Cameron had 'mom sense' and could hear the slightest peep her children made, especially when they were hiding from her and trying to listen to conversations.

"But this is more interesting then bed. You're going to wake Dani soon."

"Bed Bella. March."

"Hut two three four. Left right left." The girl called back, but she apparently went back to bed, because Cameron turned back to House satisfied.

"You were saying?"

"No, you were saying."

"I don't have anything to say to you House." The door closed in his face, and House stood there, mouth opened in a perfectly round 'o'.

* * *

House sat in his apartment staring out the window. It was a little past six in the morning and he was exhausted. His bloodshot eyes and spiked hair made him look like a mad scientist.

He had gone directly home after Cameron had slammed the door in his face and started drinking steadily. He had thought at the time that Cameron leaving was better for all involved. Now he wasn't sure. It wasn't that he liked Daniela better then Isabella or suddenly had the need to be a father. It was just… he didn't known how to describe the feeling he had suddenly felt in the elevator.

He couldn't put it into emotions either.

It was the way Daniela had looked at him when he had asked her if she needed him to distract her. Complete and utter trust. The way that Isabella had peaked her head around the corner and smiled at her mother. Even though Cameron was scolding her Isabella had a smile and Cameron was teasing but gentle.

The way that Chase and Foreman had said (after he had grilled them both at three in the morning) that Cameron had picked up Daniela in a protective hug and sung her other daughter to sleep after a nightmare. It was love, maybe, but it was something more too. It was – maybe it was knowing that they were _his_. That he had helped create two beautiful girls who if he had kept them would have loved them and kept them safe from the evils of the world.

House wondered if they knew who he was. If they knew that he was their father. That he had made them leave because he didn't know how to raise a child. He knew that they would be better off without him.

But that wasn't true. He didn't even know why he had given it away. Wilson didn't even know. But maybe, House really did. it had all started with a phone call.

_12 years ago_

_House picked up the phone with trembling hands. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe that he was one, going to be a father and two was calling his mother to ask for __**IT**__. He was giving his girl a ring. And not just any ring, but an engagement ring. _

_It was tradition to give the fiancé to be the ring his great-great-grandmother had been given at her wedding, plus another expensive one so that the old ring could be passed down through the family. The phone rang and House finally heard a gruff voice answer. That he was not prepared for._

"_Hello?"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Gregory." His father never addressed him as 'Greg', but always by his full name. And, it was never filled with love and affection. "Why are you calling? Did you get in trouble again?"_

"_Actually, I need to talk to mom, is she there?"_

"_No, she's out right now. Why did you want to talk to her?" It was now or never._

"_I want to ask her for the ring."_

_There was no question about what ring he was talking about._

"_For who?"_

"_My girlfriend."_

"_Don't be a smartass Gregory."_

"_Do you remember when I was in the hospital and you met Dr. Cameron? That's the girl. We've been dating for a while now and I think it's time."_

_He didn't mention the pregnancy or that they had been dating for a little over a year and were living together. That would have been too much too soon._

"_Isn't she your employee?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And half your age?"_

"_She's not half my age. We're 12 years apart."_

"_That's a lot of years."_

"_Can you tell mom I called?" John House ignored his son. _

"_I don't think you should see her anymore son." The word son was only used as a threat. It was implied that something would happen if he didn't listen to his father, and it would usually be painful. _

"_She probably just wants you for your money or publicity. Dating Dr. House will make her famous and rich. She's too young for you I don't even know why she would want you.A useless cripple who's addicted to drugs." And with that the phone slammed down. House could almost feel it shaking in his fathers' anger, his cruel words echoing in his ears. _

That had been the beginning of the end, so to speak.

House had started believing his father as he sometimes did. It was true that she had slept with Chase, why wouldn't she have slept with him too? But, she was having his child, she wasn't bugging him about getting married and she seemed happy. Plus, she had loved him for years. But, that all could've been part of her ploy. If she loved him forever it wouldn't seem like she was after him for his money.

The inner war had lasted three years. He barely talked to his mother, and never his father in those three years as he battled his inner demons. Finally, the father in his head had won. He had made Allie and Isabella leave.

If she just wanted him for the money, she would fight him in court. If she loved him she wouldn't leave. That was his little test. When neither happened, House didn't know what to do.

For a few months House walked around in a Vicodin and alcohol induced haze. She was supposed to come back and stop him from making a stupid decision. She was supposed to love him.

He had never even gotten the ring from his father, but his mother had given it to him years ago, afraid that she would never get the chance to see him give it to someone.

The box with the ring was looking at him now from his coffee table. He had no answers. He had never expected Cameron to appear with _two_ children and then slam the door in his face. He had made them leave for their own good, but maybe now maybe it was in his own good to get them back. Maybe he was wrong in the first place to let them go at all. House reached a decision and stood up and grabbed his coat.

* * *

There you have it. The reason that House made them leave. Next chapter should be up hopefully Sunday night or Monday afternoon. Reviews will make me write faster though. ou know the drill. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter, finally finished! I have about one line written in the next chapter, so this is it for a few days.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dr. Wilson's Office of Psychiatry**

_August 11__th__ 2011 (Dani's journal) –_

_I went and talked to Uncle Jimmy today. House was listening. I heard him walk in after I left and say "God damn it Jimmy, what did I do?" I don't know what he was talking about. I wonder if he was upset that he had kids at all or if he made us leave. I told Uncle Jimmy about the elevator ride and how nice he seemed, just like Bella. She was nasty to people at first sometimes, when she's being sarcastic, but other times she's not. _

_Uncle Seb told me once that I was just like Mama, and Bella was like our Sperm Donor. I told him he was crazy, but he told me that it was one hundred percent true. I asked Mama, and she got a sad, kind of distant look on her face before she said maybe. She told me that I was like her in some ways, and Bella was like House in some ways, but we were our own people and could be whoever we wanted to be. Then, Chiku came over and tagged me and I ran away to play with them. _

_Today I asked Uncle Jimmy if what Uncle Seb said was true and he never really answered me. This hospital is so weird. I miss Italy. Isabella's calling, she seems really, really mad. I'll write later. But first, I have to find out why she's mad. Arrivederci per adesso. (Good-bye for now)  
_

* * *

"Jimmy." House limped into Wilson's office ridiculously early and stared at his friend. 

"I have a daughter."

"Yes House, we went over this yesterday. Her name is Isabella." Wilson didn't even look up from what he was doing.

House tapped his cane on the floor. "I have two daughters. Isabella and Daniela." _That_ caused Wilson to look up.

"What?" House looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Wilson's face wasn't surprised enough. And there was something… guilt? on his face.

"You knew. _You knew._" When Wilson was unable to meet his gaze, House knew it was true. "You didn't tell me."

"Would it have made any difference Greg?"

"What?" House sat down and watched him, frowning. "She was pregnant when she left."

"And she had a daughter already, so waht. What would you have done? Considered it a ploy to get you back? Tell her to leave again? Tell her to have an abortion? Refuse to support her? Love the kids? Tell her to come back? How was she supposed to know what was going to happen Greg? _What would you have done?_"

"I – I don't know. I need to talk to her Jimmy. She slammed the door in my face last night."

"The only suggestion that I can give you is to start small." House looked at him blankly and Wilson sighed. "I doubt she trusts you."

"Oh. How small are we talking, like a non-date and then a date and then sex, sex and more sex, more babies and maybe a ring somewhere along the way with a wedding to seal the deal?"

Wilson didn't tell House that Cameron couldn't have children anymore. The chances were nearly impossible. He wouldn't be the one to tell his friend about the cancer. "I was thinking more along the lines of coffee."

"My daughters drink coffee? It'll stunt their growth. I'll have a bunch of midgets for daughters." He scowled.

"How about you start with just Cameron? Take her out for coffee, ask her questions about your daughters, build trust, something like that." House nodded and stood.

"Thanks Jimmy."

He heard him muttering under his breath as he left. "They're not drinking coffee until they're thirty. Hell, if they're drinking coffee are they mature enough to date? They're not leaving their house with a boy until I'm dead." Wilson could barely contain a chuckle.

"House?" The man turned and looked at him. "You sound like a father already." That comment was met with a hesitant smile.

"They won't even talk to me yet Jimmy. Let's take it one day at a time." But, House left the office with a spring in his step.

* * *

Wilson sat in his office, going over some patient files. Cameron walked into his office and sank into the chair in front of him. It was the 'bad news chair.' 

"Hey Allie."

"Hey Jimmy." She smiled at him tiredly. "House came to visit last night."

"He what?"

"That was pretty much my reaction." She snorted. "Dani got stuck in an elevator with him, and he saw her eyes." She frowned. "Or at least I think that he did. I heard her tell Bella that she got stuck in an elevator with him, but I didn't hear the rest."

"And you didn't ask?"

"No. If she had wanted to tell me she would've. She was so freaked out about getting stuck in the elevator I didn't even think to ask her if there was anyone in there with her. Cuddy brought her in. She said that she was going to see you; I figured you had taken her to see some kids in the oncology wing. That's where she used to hang out. She was shaking for a good half-hour after she got out. I'm guessing that House kept her clam in there, but she was still freaked out."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Yeah. Only in elevators though. She usually takes the stairs." Cameron sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"He showed up." Cameron shrugged. "Just out of the blue. Asked me how we got two daughters. Bella interrupted, I threw him out. And now I'm here wondering how this all happened the way it did."

Wilson looked at her. Cameron had gone through a lot in her life. She had been faced with ovarian cancer, and raised two children by herself while traveling the world and helping others. She had to be strong and take care of herself and Dani and Bella. But, House still managed to reduce her to a confused tangled mess.

"I don't know what to tell you Allie. You could ask him what he wants, that might be a good place to start." Allison smiled at him and walked out of the office, a thoughtful look on her face. Wilson whistled quietly under his breath. He should've been a psychiatrist. Or a matchmaker. All he had done all day was try and get those two together.

* * *

"Uncle Jimmy!" House was just about to cross from his office to Wilson's when he heard Daniela's voice. 

"Hey kiddo, what can I do for you?" House watched, hidden carefully as Daniela sat in a chair facing Wilson and sighed.

"Bella told me that House stopped by last night after I went to bed to talk to Mama. He knows about me." She propped her elbows on his desk and her chin balanced on her hands.

Wilson stared at the girl. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you know what they said, and I want to know." Wilson opened his mouth, but Dani cut him off, lost in thought. "Uncle Seb said that Isabella is like House."

"And…?"

"Is it true?"

"Why are you wondering now Dani?" Wilson looked at his niece. She was watching him eyes wide, a stubborn expression on her face.

"He was in the elevator when it got stuck. I met him. He was kind of like Bella." Her voice was a mere whisper. "So, he made us leave because he didn't want us. If the two of them are alike does that mean that she won't want me anymore either?"

Wilson felt his heart break into a million pieces. House almost limped into the room and grabbed the little girl in his arms. His daughter who he had abandoned was looking at Wilson with wide blue eyes, tears threatening to fall. Wilson was out of his seat in a minute, grabbing the little girl in a tight hug and rocking her when she began to cry.

"Dani, shh… Dani its okay, calm down." The girl calmed almost instantly, wiping her eyes and straightening up. Her little face changed and she was suddenly showing no emotion at all.

"Sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Dani."

She shrugged. "I have to be strong."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because. Crying only gives you a headache. There are worse things to cry over." She didn't add 'like cancer' but Wilson could tell she was thinking of her mother. "Bella would never do that, right? She would never leave?"

"Your sister would never leave you, unless she was forced to. You know she adores you Dani."

"But what if she's like House. Why did he make them leave?"

"Dani…" Wilson sighed. "I don't even know why. He's never told me."

Dani frowned. Before she could say anything else the phone rang. "Dr. Wilson…"

"Yeah, she's here." Pause "I'll send her right back. Bye." Wilson hung up the phone. "Your mom wants you back at her office. Apparently you guys have some more things to do."

She nodded and hugged Wilson. "Yeah. I'll see you later Uncle Jimmy."

"I'll see you later too Dani. And don't forget, Bella loves you, so do I, and about a million other people from all over the world. You'll never be alone."

"You gonna break into song now about not walking alone now?" Wilson laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"No. You're the one who sings." Dani giggled and walked out. The moment she was out the door House entered. His face was pale and his grip on the cane had turned his knuckles white.

"God damn it Jimmy. What the hell did I do?" Wilson looked at his long time friend. He hadn't seen him looking at bad as he did right now since Cameron left.

"I have no idea Greg. I have no idea."

* * *

What'd you think? I don't know if House would really have that conversation with Wilson, but it's my story. 

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

So, here it is. The next chapter. It's not very long, and not very interesting, but the next chapter will be and will be here soon, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coffee, Couples, and Children**

_August 11__th__ 2011- (6:45 p.m.)_

_I can't believe it! Dani was in her room writing and I was downstairs practicing the piano. The doorbell rang and mom went to get it she was making dinner. She agreed to go out for coffee with the Sperm Donor. _

_God I hate him! I wish he would go away forever! I never want to see him again. I'm so mad right now I don't have anything to say. Why! We don't need him in our life. I have to go tell Dani. Nothing more to say. Mom wants to talk to me. She'll tell me why, but right now I'm furious! She better not date him or get together with him at all.  
_

* * *

House knocked on the door to The Cameron house, shifting from one foot to the other with help from his cane. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out at all. 

Cameron opened the door and raised an eyebrow at House. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to answer the door politely?"

"Not when it's you."

"Allie-" House paused. He wasn't sure what to say, let alone if he was still allowed to call her 'Allie'.

"Yes?" Cameron watched him, eyes wary.

Wilson had pretty much told her to give House a chance, so that was what she was doing. She wouldn't slam the door in his face immediately.

"I – I-" House rubbed a hand over his face.

"Just spit it out." Cameron offered, eyes softening slightly at his inability to tell her whatever he was trying to.

He only did that when it was important and he cared. He wouldn't be trying to kick her out of Princeton if he was nervous.

"I want to get to know my children. I want to re-get to know you. I-" Wilson's words rang through his head. _Start small, coffee Greg._ "Would you like to go out for a cup of coffee or something? We could just – talk."

Cameron paused and thought about it before nodding. _It wouldn't be bad for Dani and Bella to talk to him. I won't make them, but he is a part of them._

"Tomorrow?_"_ Cameron asked. "If I can get a babysitter that fast-" She paused trying to think of who would baby-sit.

She knew that the girls would protest their age, but she didn't want them home alone in a strange neighborhood. She could probably ask Wilson, Chase, Foreman or Cuddy. One of them had to be free to watch the girls.

"Wilson could do it." House had already asked his friend. That was what he was going to do when Dani had started crying in his office and all he could do was watch.

"Tomorrow it is then. Say 6:30ish?" Cameron smiled slightly, but then sighed when she heard a bang on the piano and a voice yelling for her sister to get down stairs right away, she didn't care what she was doing, it was important. Then there was the sound of feet and murmured angry words that neither could make our. House heard it too and looked at her.

"Is this going to make them-?" He trailed off unsure what he was trying to say.

"Furious?" Cameron shrugged and sighed. "I told them that they never had to talk to you if they didn't want to."

"You wh-" Cameron shot him a look and House immediately shut up.

"Bella will have a problem with it, and Dani will react to her sister reacting, and me reacting to Bella. Nothing that I can't handle and haven't dealt with before."

The guilt set in the moment the words escaped her mouth. She had eight years of raising two girls – _his girls_ – without any help and was acting like it was normal.

"Allie-"

"Don't." She looked at him. "We can talk tomorrow. But right now, I have to finish dinner and talk to Bella before she does something stupid." Cameron smiled at him and with a soft 'see you tomorrow' closed the door.

House walked down to his car whistling softly. Thanking some higher power that his night had ended differently from the last.

* * *

"Bella…" 

"NO! You agreed!" The girls face was turning red and she was waving her hands. "You said we never had to see him again!"

"Bella!"

"You promised!"

"Isabella Blythe Cameron sit down and shut your mouth right now." Bella sat and Dani stared at her mother in surprise. "You sit down too Dani."

Her daughters watched her. One with a frown, attitude set in her eyes, one with calm blue eyes filled with questions.

"House invited me to have coffee with him tomorrow night. Uncle Jimmy will be watching you two." Bella opened her mouth. "Let me finish, and then you can rant. Let's go in the kitchen, I think the pizza is almost done and we can eat and talk at the same time."

Both girls nodded, and followed their mother into the kitchen.

"I told both of you that you never had to talk to him again if you don't want to. I didn't include myself in that list. There are things that we need to talk about." Cameron sighed. "And no matter how much you deny it, he is your father. You will be civil."

Isabella opened her mouth and then closed it. What her mother said was true. She couldn't really argue with her. Sometimes she wondered if her mom should have been a lawyer instead of a doctor. "I don't like this." She grumbled.

"I know baby. But, I'm the mother and what I say goes." She turned to her other daughter who had watched the exchange silently. "Anything to add?"

"Yes actually." Cameron was slightly surprised, Dani was like her, and usually just went with the flow.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm hungry." Dani smiled and the tension was broken as they all laughed.

"Only you sweetie."

"I know."

"Actually, I am too." Both daughters were now grinning at their mother, faces bright. Cameron pulled the pizza out of the oven and shook her head.

"Go get your drinks, and plates. We'll eat on the island tonight."

"Sweet." The two girls walked away and Cameron smiled, glad that tomorrow she would only have to face House and a little bit of anger from her daughters.

* * *

What do you think? I'm halfway done with the next chapter, so that should be up by Monday maybe. I'm at my dad's this weekend, so any plans of typing on Saturday after he picks us up until we get home on Sunday are gone. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, but I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right. Here it is: **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Pieces Of Their Hearts**

_August 12 2011-_

_Uncle Jimmy walked in on us dancing. It was funny he looked startled. Mama just shook her head at him and told him to get used to it. We dance a lot. Next time, we should get Chase, Foreman, Uncle Jimmy and Cuddy to dance with us. It would be funny. I don't think I could see any of them dancing. The funny thing though? I can maybe see House dancing after I talked to him in the elevator. _

_I think he's maybe kinda okay. But, I can't tell Bella, she still hates him. Bella told House that she would kick his ass if he hurt Mama. He told her he would kick his own ass which made me laugh. It's a funny visual. Mama didn't hear her, so she didn't get in trouble. Or maybe she did hear. Mama's tricky like that. She lets us do things like that and get away, but then she tells us to never do it again._

_We tried to teach Uncle Jimmy some dances we learned, but he was very bad. I went to write this down and get LIFE because we gave up on him and need something else to do. Bella creamed him in scrabble. She used to play with a bunch of kids in China. I don't really like Scrabble, so I just watched. Bella just yelled at me to hurry up. I'm going to go win LIFE. I always won when we played with Uncle Seb. Bella always won Monopoly. Gotta go._

* * *

Cameron danced around the kitchen with her daughters singing innocently. It was a tradition of theirs that when dinner was made they had a mini party in the kitchen. So, that was what they were doing.

With Janis Joplin's '_Piece of My Heart_' blaring the Cameron group was rocking out. When the doorbell rang Dani danced over and opened the door, still singing.

"Take another little piece of my heart now, baby  
Break another little piece of my heart now, darling, yeah."

She paused and hugged him. "Uncle Jimmy!"

"Hey Dani."

"C'mon" She practically dragged him into the house. "We're singing. House should be here soon."

"I can see your singing. Something you do a lot?"

"It's tradition." Bella explained from the kitchen. The song had changed and now _Livin' On A Prayer _was playing. "We cook, we rock out."

"It's a part of life Jimmy." Cameron explained with a small smile. "We didn't do it when we were in San Diego because I was barely strong enough to stand for a while."

"And it just wasn't the same without Mama." Dani finished with a sad smile. The doorbell rang again and Bella jumped.

"I got it!" She dashed to the front door and opened it a crack. House was standing there looking nervous.

"Hello Dr, House." She watched him, eyes narrow. Her mother said to be civil. That was civil.

"Hello Isabella." Bella continued to stare at him and then she sighed quietly.

"If you hurt her in any way shape or form I'll find someone to kill you for me. My Uncles wouldn't have a problem with it."

House started right back. He had a feeling there was a test in there somewhere. Something like he would do. "If I hurt her I give you full permission to beat me up."

She paused considering his words. "That'll do for now, c'mon in."

House stepped in and saw Cameron talking to Wilson. He was nodding and she gave him a small smile.

"Guys, be good for Uncle Jimmy."

"Aren't we always good?" Bella was smiling at her mother, eyes wide.

"No." Dani giggled and looked at House tentatively.

"Hi Dr. House." Her voice was quiet and shy.

"Hi Dani." He smiled at her and she allowed a small smile to grace her features. Cameron gave both her daughters a hug and a kiss and told them she would be back soon before she turned to House.

"Let's go."

* * *

Cameron followed House out of the house and to his bike.

"You brought the motorcycle Greg?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Old habits die hard." And it was true. He had brought the motorcycle on their first date, and it was something that she couldn't help but love.

She hadn't ridden on his – since before Bella was born. When she had found out she was pregnant, she had ditched the motorcycle, not wanting to get in an accident that could harm her baby.

"Where are we going?" House handed her a helmet and climbed on the bike.

"For coffee." She cuffed him lightly on the arm. It was weird how quickly old habits were coming back to her.

"I figured we could get some coffee and go sit in the park like we used to. That okay?"

Cameron nodded. It had been years since they had done that. It used to be a Sunday tradition. Instead of going to church, they would go to the park; people watch and talk while drinking coffee from the venders.

"Yeah, that's – that's fine." She slipped her arms around him and they drove off into the night.

* * *

"So…" Cameron sat down and watched the people around her. "You wanted to talk. Speak."

House was tempted to bark and mock her, but he refrained himself.

"I – I don't know where to start. What do you want me to say?"

"How's life been treating you?"

House stared at her and she shrugged. "You said start small. I'm starting small." House laughed and they began to talk. Their voices were stiff, but soon it was becoming easier. But then, House had to do it. He had to ask.

"Why'd you tell them that they never had to see me again?" Cameron sighed.

"When Dani was – about four I think Bella told Dani everything she could remember about you. I worked an eighty hour shift and came back to our place in Greece to find my four year old daughter in hysterics. The neighbor who was watching them couldn't tell me what was wrong. Bella was just as upset as her sister. Some kid at school had teased them about their not having a father. Bella told me she hated you at that moment. I told them it didn't matter that they didn't have a dad. Dani asked if you were ever going to come and take them away from me. I told them no, and that they never even had to talk to you if they didn't want to."

"Allie – oh God. I never meant to do that to them."

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged her thin shoulders. "It happened anyway." So far she hadn't asked him why he had made them leave, had barely asked him any questions. He had been waiting all night but she hadn't muttered a word of 'what happened to us?'.

"Why'd you name them Isabella and Daniela?" It had been bothering him for a few days now. He couldn't remember why she had chosen the name Isabella, and he had never known where Daniela's name came from.

"Isabella means God is my oath. 'To witness ones determination to speak the truth.' I figured that if she was anything like you, she'd be doing a lot of that. Maybe just not God being her oath. But, it fit her. Blythe is for your mother."

He looked startled, but Cameron continued. "Daniela means God is my judge. I was sitting there pregnant with a four year old, and the name just came to me. If there was anyone who could judge my little girl for me being a single mother it would be God. And, even if I don't believe, who's to say that he doesn't exist? Joyce is for my mother." She looked at him.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Tell me about them."

"Let's see." Cameron looked thoughtful. There was so much she could say about her daughters. It would take years just to tell him all the stories.

"Umm… they want to be doctors. Bella wants to be a cardiovascular surgeon, but has recently become very interested in the brain. So, I don't know if she'll change her mind or not. Dani wants to go to John Hopkins and become an oncologist with a degree in immunology. She's the planner. Bella takes life as if comes at her." Cameron grinned.

"They're both stubborn as hell. Both of them play the piano, and can sing. Bella is one step away from getting a black belt in karate, Dani has a blue. Bella is a math whiz, and Dani is my little book worm. They both love to travel and help people…" She paused thinking of what else to say. And suddenly, House had another burning question that needed answers.

"Why'd you stop traveling?"

"It was time."

"Daniela was only six that means Isabella was only nine."

"Yeah well-" Cameron shrugged.

"Allie."

"Greg." She was mocking him, but not meeting his eyes.

"Tell me why. And why New Jersey. There are millions of hospitals. Not that I'm not happy you decided to come to PPTH."

And it was true. He was glad that she was here. That his daughters were at their house with Wilson safe and sound. He stared at her and Cameron couldn't take it. He wasn't supposed to ask her questions like that. He was supposed to be civil, maybe get to know his daughters and that was it.

"I had cancer alright?" She spat out angrily. "Wilson was my doctor. Ovarian cancer. They removed one of my ovaries. I decided to stop traveling and spend more time with my children." She had stood up and spilled coffee on her hand, but adrenaline is coursing through her body and she doesn't even feel the burning pain yet.

"Allie -" House stood up and took a step forward a look of deep regret and horror on his face.

"Don't." She whispered. And then, like a frightened colt she fled leaving House standing there pale and deep in thought.

* * *

This may be the last one for a while because I'm going on vacation.

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Here's chapter nine. This fic is the one I have the most writers block with. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Ass-Kicking**

**August 13 2011 – (1:01 a.m.)**

_Mom just got back. I heard her apologize to Wilson she told him what happened. And then she cried. Mom doesn't cry. I've seen her cry before of course, because we work as a group. She lets us see her cry, and we go and let her hold us while we cry. It's the way life is. But this, this was hard core crying. Like when we found out about the cancer and Grandma died. I was scared._

_House asked her about us and everything was going fine. Then he asked her why she stopped traveling. She told him about the cancer. I couldn't hear the rest. House made her cry. I warned him. Now I have to go kick his ass. God damn it. Boys are stupid. Especially fathers. Especially House._

_I'm tired. I should go to bed. Mom will be up to check on us soon. She'll know if I'm faking it. She always knows. Not like House would no. Because House is a jerk. Tomorrow is Sunday. I'll go after him on Monday. If mom lets me go to the hospital with her. Whatever. Night._

* * *

Cameron stepped into her house exhausted. She had escaped from House and wandered around the city for a little while. She needed to clear her head. 

Wilson opened the door and took in her disheveled appearance in one sweep.

"You okay Allie?"

"I'm assuming you talked to House?"

"He called looking for you." Wilson admitted.

"I should've stayed and talked to him, but after I told him about the cancer I had to get out of there." Her eyes welled up slightly. "I didn't expect him to find out like that - actually, I didn't expect him to find out at all."

Wilson nodded. He looked at her again and then did a double take when he saw her hand. It was red and blistered. "Allie? What happened?"

"Oh." She looked down. "Coffee spill. It doesn't hurt anymore. It was just a tiny burn."

"Let me look at it Allie." She sighed, but allowed Wilson to lead her into the house and bandage her hand.

"How were the girls tonight?"

"They were great. They get along very well for sisters."

"Cradle to grave" Allison explained. "The two of them always had each other no matter what, so they had to be friends. Fighting in strange countries with your best friend is not the best thing to do." She kissed James on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching them Jimmy; I should go make sure that they're actually asleep." He hugged her.

"You do that. I'll see you on Monday Allie, okay?"

"Bright and early, as always. Remind me and I'll buy you coffee." Wilson laughed and hugged her before he walked out.

* * *

_Two Days Later (Monday, August 15 2011) _

Isabella told her mother and little sister that she was going to see Uncle Jimmy and then disappeared out of her mothers office.

Dani was too engrossed in her drawing to ask if she could go with her. Both girls vehemently refused to go to the daycare upstairs, and Cameron didn't want to leave them alone.

Until school started they would spend most days at work with her hanging out. Cuddy didn't mind as long as the two stayed out of trouble.

Isabella appeared and saw House standing in front of a white board, waving a marker and yelling at three people, two men and a woman.

"Come on people think!" She looked at the white board and read the symptoms.

_Chronic fatigue  
Loss of appetite  
Weight loss  
Vomiting  
Fainting  
Diarrhea  
Irritated  
Low blood pressure_

"Addison's Disease" she blurted without thinking. All four people spun around to stare at her.

"Enlighten my ducklings Isabella, why would it be Addison's disease?"

Isabella walked over and grabbed the marker from him. She circled diarrhea, nausea, vomiting and low blood pressure.

"Those four things occur in over 50 of cases of Addison's disease." She hesitated until House prompted her.

"How do diagnose and treat it?"

"You perform a simple blood test and look into their history and do a physical examination. Treatment includes glucocorticoids and mineralocorticoids. You could also prescribe Hydrocortisone and fludrocortisone."

Bella pronounced the words slowly, not wanting to say them wrong. "With those things a patient could live normally. But, they should watch out for infections which need to be treated immediately."

House banged his cane on the desk. "Should I be concerned that a ten year old just out diagnosed three adults with Medical Degree's?" There was no answer. House had been in a bad mood all day.

"It was a lucky guess" one of the men huffed. "Besides, what is a child doing wandering around the hospital?" He raised an eyebrow and then said in a voice people used to speak to babies "are you lost sweetheart?"

He looked like Chase, but had no accent. Bella could tell that he was conceded and glared at him, muttering just above a whisper.

"Sie sind ein zugestandener Idiot, der nicht eine einfache Krankheit bestimmen kann. Stoppen Sie, mich wie ein Baby zu behandeln Sie arroganter Esel."

"Actually, she's my daughter. I think that she knows how to speak like a normal person." House sent him a glare and the man shrank in his seat.

"Go confirm her diagnosis. I should just fire you all." The looked at him. "_GO!_" At that the three ducks scattered. He waited until they were gone and then gestured to his office.

"I have a feeling you want to yell at me, let's go in my office." She waited until he closed the door before turning on him.

"You promised me. _You_ promised that you would not make her cry. You lied." Her eyes filled with tears, and House felt his heart break again.

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. We don't need you, and I don't know why we had to come back in the first place."

She hit him in the stomach, beating the part of his body that she could reach. It had been the three girls traveling for so long, and all of a sudden they were in one place with their father who had no idea what he was doing.

House let her, knowing that he deserved it and that she wouldn't cause any harm being so tiny. He was surprised when he felt Isabella pulled away from him. Wilson was standing there holding the girl. Looking between them in concern and confusion.

"Let me go Uncle Jimmy!"

"Calm down Bella, calm down."

She shuddered in his arms, and House remembered practically being in the same position with Dani, only she had not known that he was there as she cried into Wilson.

The feeling of disgust he had for himself grew. One daughter hated him, the other was terrified that her family would leave her because of what he had done, and Allison was never going to speak to him again.

Somehow, he had to make it up to them and win his family back.

* * *

Translation: You're a conceded idiot who can't diagnose a simple disease. Stop treating me like a baby you arrogant ass.

Review!


	11. Chapter 10

So, this is a short chapter, but it's a chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Babysitting and John House**

_August 15 2011 _

_I think Bella is going to kill Mom. She was talking to House and somehow it ended up that he is going to be babysitting us. That will not go well. As in violence. And blood. And murder. Which means jail. Also, there is always the possibility of tears. _

_Bella wants to plot with me to drive him crazy. I think that I might be getting sick. Probably just a cold. Whatever. I have to go figure out ways to torture House with Bella. Bye._

* * *

House shifted nervously outside of the Cameron house after knocking. Allison opened the door and looked at him. Her face was tired, and her posture was one of someone who felt defeated.

"Yes House?"

His heart froze mid-beat. She hadn't called him House in years. Since the first real date the two had had where he told her to call him Greg. Then, coming to his senses he began to speak.

"We didn't finish our talk last night."

"Yes. We did. I have nothing to say to you right now." Cameron's eyes had become an angry blazing blue, and she let lose her anger. Even though she said that they had finished their talk, she had a few things to say.

"You left! Not me. I dealt with everything. I don't care what you have to say to me. When we needed you, you weren't there. If you have something to say, you missed your chance. Do you know how hard it was on the girls? Especially on Bella. She was three years old House. She asked me why we left. She asked me why you didn't want us anymore." Tears have welled up in Cameron's eyes and she brushed them away angrily.

"I didn't know what to tell her. She was three years old. Barely out of diapers, and there I was with another on the way. All she wanted was her daddy. The one who had ignored her for years. She loved you no matter what House. I didn't tell her that you made us leave; she figured it out on her own. She told me that she didn't want you anymore."

Cameron had aimed her words to sting, and when he was standing there she tried to close the door. He stopped her with his cane face pale, but eyes flashing with too many emotions to count.

"You were better off without me Allie."

Suddenly Cameron was tired. Actually, she was beyond tired, beyond exhausted even. "Is that what you think Greg?" Inwardly he sighed with relief. First name basis was a very good thing.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're wrong. Why the hell would you think that at all?" House didn't answer her. It wasn't time to talk about his fears and his father.

His silence was enough to answer her question and she shook her head. "Go to hell House." He winced as his surname came back in to play.

"I- my dad" he spit out before she closed the door once again.

"Your dad?" Allison repeated in confusion. She had it halfway closed, but opened it and gestured him into the house.

"That week – the one where we found out you were pregnant. I called my parents to ask them for the ring." There was no question what kind of ring he was talking about.

"It's been one of the long-time traditions in my family to give the girl that you ask my great-great-grandmother's ring. I called, and my father answered the phone."

Her eyes held no emotion and she nodded for him to continue.

"My mother wasn't home, and I had to ask him for the ring. He asked who it was for, and he remembered you. He said that you were too young for me, and the only reason that you were marrying me was for money or publicity. That no one would want a useless crippled who was addicted to Vicodin. After a while I began to agree with him."

"Why the hell would you think that Greg?" Her eyes were angry again.

"You know what my childhood was like Allie." She nodded.

"Yeah, but you knew who I was. You should've trusted me enough to talk to me." Her eyes narrowed slightly, thoughts going a mile a minute. "You tried to test me, didn't you?"

Miserably he nodded his head, knowing where her thoughts would lead her. "What was the test?" He didn't answer, and she repeated the question voice getting stronger and if possible, angrier.

"If you left and then fought for me, tried to come back, you really loved me, but if you left and then tried to get money from me you only were with me for the reasons my father said."

"And doing neither threw you in a loop. Chase and Foreman told me you were bad off after we left." House didn't comment on the fact that she had asked them about him, not ready to open that can of worms.

"I didn't know what to do." He admitted. "You were supposed to stay."

"But I didn't, because I was pregnant. And tired. I figured that if you just kicked us out in a moment of anger, you would come after us. But, you didn't. And we didn't come back." Cameron sighed. "How did we get here Greg?"

House grabbed her hand. "I don't know Allie. And now I don't know what to do. How can I make it up to you and the girls?"

_The girls._ Her daughters. _Their_ daughters. The ones who should've grown up here in Princeton with normal lives, but instead had traveled all over the world (not that it was a bad thing) because of their parents.

Cameron thought, and then gave a tiny nod before looking at him. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

"At the moment? Nothing."

"Can you baby-sit?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cuddy wants me to go to some fundraiser thing with her, Wilson has family coming in or something, so he can't. I was just going to ask Foreman or Chase to do it, but if you're not doing anything then maybe you could spend a little time with them."

House nodded. "I could do that."

She smiled at him. "Say fiveish? I don't know how long the thing will go; it's about a 45 minute drive away though."

"I'll be here." House replied. Now he just had to figure out how to get to know two little girls who disliked him immensely. Whose lives he had changed forever. It would be a long night, that he knew for sure.

* * *

I don't know if it seemed kind of rushed for Cameron to forgive that quickly, but that's the way my story is. he still has to deal with his daughters. I'll try to post soon, but I'm only going to post if I get at least 6 reiveiws! 


	12. Chapter 11

Here it is: babysitting:

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Hate You!**

_August 21__st__ 2011 (11:30 a.m.)_

_Thought that I should write in here, not a lot to say. Dani's going to be okay. House isn't that bad. I was really scared that she wouldn't be okay. Mom thought it was her fault. House thought it was his. Neither of them have left her side. That's okay though. She made House promise he wouldn't leave._

_Uncle Jimmy wants me to eat something. Cafeteria food sucks. It's really, really gross. I just told him that. He said he'd take me out to lunch. I'm off to get some real food. Baby-sitting us was fine other then the whole Dani thing. House and I have reached an understanding. That's good. All for now, bye!_

August 20th (5:00)

Cameron moved around the room easily, getting ready and talking to her daughters.

"Bella, don't kill him. I don't want to have to clean blood off of the floor. You can yell all you want, you might get some answer's, but _no blood_. Also, no violence. I do not want the two of you ganging up on him in anyway other then yelling or some sort of game."

She turned to her two daughters. One was lying on her bed, the other sitting in a chair glaring at her.

"Got it." Bella replied frowning.

"Dani?" She walked over to her other daughter and felt her forehead. "You're warm."

"No I'm not." She smiled at her mother. "I'm hot."

All three laughed and Alison swatted at her daughter playfully. "You might be getting a cold baby."

"I usually get them after flying, remember?"

"I know, but usually I'm here."

"It's okay Mama. You can go."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah. Bella will be here, and Dr. House, is a _doctor_."

"You got me there baby."

"I know I do." The doorbell rang and Allison slid her shoes on.

"Let's go downstairs."

"Okay." The girls followed their mother out of the room. Allison opened the door and revealed House standing there nervously.

"Hey." House looked at her and chocked on his words for a minute. She was wearing red. He had told her, once, a long time ago that he loved seeing her in red. It was her color. She smiled at him.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful." House handed her the flowers he had bought. Allison smiled. He had given her flowers to say what he couldn't. As a child she had learned what each flower meant, and had told him one night. He had started giving her flowers for different occasions.

The tea roses meant 'I still love you', while the fact that there were fifteen meant 'I'm sorry'. She took them, and a glance passed between the two, understanding in their eyes.

"Thank you Greg."

"You're welcome." She held the door open for him and he walked in.

"Hi Isabella, Daniela."

"Hi Dr. House." Dani hid shyly behind her mother, but Bella glared at him with distaste.

"Will you girl give him the grand tour?"

"Yeah." Bella answered. Allison bent down and hugged Bella and then Dani.

"Be good girls. Remember, no bloodshed, okay?"

"Yeah Mom."

"Yes Mama." She turned and touched Dani's forehead.

"Take some Tylenol before you go to bed, okay?" She nodded and Cameron turned to House. "They haven't eaten yet, so they need to be fed. Bedtime for Bella is nine, Dani is eight-thirty. Don't be surprised if Bella goes into Dani's room and reads to her before bed. If you guys are in the middle of something, absolute latest bedtime is 9:45."

"We'll be fine." House said reassuringly. "Go have fun at the fundraiser."

"You're just glad you don't have to go."

"Of course." She hugged her daughters again, gave the flowers to Dani and asked her to put them in a vase and left them alone with their father.

* * *

Bella and Dani gave him a quick tour of the place. It took all of fifteen minutes. At the moment they were sitting in the kitchen.

"So… what do you girls want for dinner?" That was probably the simplest place to start.

"I'm not hungry." Dani answered. She was moving around the kitchen slowly as she put the flowers in a vase and moved them into the middle of the island.

"Italian" Bella didn't even look up.

"Okay. Do you have a menu, or do we need to call my Italian place?"

"Yours." Bella replied. She was glowering at him.

House wasn't going to fight her. "Do you know what you want?"

"Lasagna. Dani wants spaghetti and meatballs. Pizza too, a small one, half cheese and mushroom, half pepperoni."

"Okay." House pulled open his phone and hit speed dial number 6. He placed their order, changing the pizza to a medium. He hung up and Bella glared.

"I said small pizza."

"But I'm hungry too." Bella stared at him, and he stared right back. Dani let out a cough and sighed.

"Bella, Mama said no blood. I'm going to read in the library until the food comes." The little girl dragged her small body out of the room.

House watched her go and then turned to Bella. "Are So what do you want to do now?"

She glowered at him and walked out of the room. House followed his daughter.

"So, Allison said no bloodshed huh?"

"Yes." Bella practically growled.

"You know, you could just tell me what's wrong and then we wouldn't have to do this while 'I hate you' thing."

"But I do hate you." She spun to face him. "You left. You left, but then we left. We left because you made us leave. And I hate that you broke my mother's heart and that Dani thought it was her fault and that anyone could leave at any moment. Even me. I hate you for ruining my life for no reason. I want to know why."

"Why?" House repeated dumbly.

"Yes. I want a good, solid reason why you are the way you are."

"My father."

"That's not a good reason. I could use you as a reason for why I act the way I act for the next twenty years if I wanted to."

"He put some doubts in my head about your mother and me which eventually caused me to force her to leave." House gave her the shortened version, not wanting to launch into the big problems.

"Why'd we stay at all. It's not like you cared, or knew anything about me." House wouldn't let her go that far. He met her eyes steadily.

"You're first word? Was duckling. Your first steps were running, not walking. Allison and I were leavening to go to some immunology benefit. You ran to give us hugs good-bye. You preferred Queen to Disney Music. I taught you how to play Fur Elise when you were two and a half. Piano music could get you to fall asleep instantly. The only book you would listen to before bed was Good-Night Moon. If you didn't hear it you wouldn't go to bed." Bella stared at him for a minute in shock.

"I don't need a father." House nodded.

"I can just be a good male role model right now."

"Good?" Bella snorted but smiled. "Deal." She stuck her hand out and House followed suit. They were shaking on it when House heard a noise. Daniela was standing by the kitchen doorway. She was stooped over and clutching her stomach.

"Bella? I don't feel good." That was all she got out before she began coughing frantically. House walked over and felt her forehead. She was burning.

"Dani, can you show me where it hurts on your stomach?" She pointed weekly and House stood, sweeping her up in his arm with some trouble.

She helped by wrapping her legs around him to stay balanced.

"Isabella go get your shoes." She looked at him with frightened eyes. "We're going to the hospital."

* * *

Reviews may make me write faster, the next chapter will be up when I finish it. May be a day, haven't started it yet. 


	13. Chapter 12

Next chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 12: She'll Be Okay**

_August 22 2011 –_

_I woke up today and felt a lot better. Mama and House are both here. Bella told me what happened. She looked a little scared. She made me promise not to get sick anymore. I told her that I couldn't promise and she told me that I should tell when I start to hurt, not pretend I'm fine._

_I told her that's what she does and Bella couldn't argue with me. I won one. Mama and Dr. House just walked in. They want me to rest more. Mama looks really tired. So does Dr. House. I have to ask them what happened. Everything is hazy. Bye for now._

* * *

August 20 2011 

"She's going to be okay right?" House didn't answer her. His daughters were sitting in the back seat of his car, Bella holding Dani firmly to herself.

"House?"

"She'll be fine Bella. I promise." It was the first time he had ever used her nickname, but she didn't correct him.

House pulled up to the hospital and parked in his spot. He limped to the back seat and picked up Dani. She buried her head in his shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face and when she coughed her whole body shook.

"You'll be okay baby." He stroked her back reassuringly and then limped into the ER, Bella next to him.

* * *

House walked into the hospital and set down his daughter in a chair. 

"Stay with your sister Bella." He limped to the desk and glowered at the nurse. She was on the phone talking animatedly. He grabbed the phone from her and said 'she's going to have to call you back' before slamming the phone back in its cradle. The woman looked up and opened her mouth to yell until she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Dr. House…"

"Damn right. Page Dr. Wilson to the ER and call Dr. Hamilton." Hamilton knew what he was doing, one of the few competent people in the hospital.

"But -"

"Do it." House limped away and grabbed a wheelchair. He brought it over to his daughter and lifted her gently into it. She was still whimpering in pain.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." His other little girl was clutching her sister's hand, trying to be brave.

"Uncle Jimmy is going to be down here in a minute. When he gets down, tell him to call Lisa. Tell him to tell them that there's an emergency at the hospital. Don't tell them who it is. I don't want a car accident tonight, okay? You can come back with him and find me after that."

Bella nodded and House bent down and swooped her into a tight, quick, hug before he could change his mind.

"She'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

House gently lifted Dani onto the table. She cried out again and curled herself into a fetal position. 

"I'm going to do an ultrasound on your stomach, okay?" Dani whimpered. _Keep her distracted from the pain, come on, you can do this._

"Have you ever seen an ultrasound before Dani?" She nodded and let a small smile escape.

"You'll have to tell me about that later." He grabbed the gel and thought about warming it up. But, if it was what he though it was, then he should just let her deal with the coldness.

"This is going to be a little cold baby." He spread the gel on her stomach, and quickly turned the ultrasound on. Yep. Just what he expected.

At that moment Wilson, Bella and a disgruntled Dr. Hamilton with two interns burst into the room.

"Dr. House?"

"My daughter has appendicitis, she needs immediate surgery."

The man nodded. He didn't question House, knowing that it would result in a whack with the cane and shouting. The fact that it was his daughter was a conflict of interest, but that could be dealt with by Cuddy. He began directing his interns and moved swiftly.

House grasped Bella's shoulders. "Let's go in the waiting room until Lisa and Allison get here."

"You promise right?" her sharp eyes – his eyes- looked at him. "She'll be fine."

"I promise."

"Okay." Bell walked over to her sister and hugged her tightly once. "I'll see you soon Ella. Dr. House said you'll be fine."

"Soon Izza." The girl echoed softly. Only Dani could call Bella Izza and vice-versa. They were their special nicknames for each other.

House looked at his younger daughter and bent down so they were eye level.

"You'll be fine Dani." She nodded and grasped his hand for a minute before Dr. Hamilton wheeled her away. Wilson looked at House.

"Do you want me to go fill out the paper work and anything else that's need?" He nodded and Wilson went to go take care of the stuff House hated.

* * *

Cuddy and Cameron rushed into the hospital, taking in everything in a glance. Wilson was sitting next to House, and House was sitting in a chair with Bella's balanced on his good leg. 

"Greg? Bella? Where's Dani?" Allison rushed over to him.

"She'll be fine Mom." Bella piped up. Her voice was sleepy, and Cameron realized that she had woken her up. "House promised she would be."

"Emergency appendectomy" House replied. "She was complaining of stomach pain. I didn't want to tell you and have you get in an accident on the way here."

He stood, Bella now in his arms. Even at eleven she was still easy to carry, light and small like her mother.

His hand reached out reassuringly and rested on her shoulder. "She'll be fine Allie. Hamilton is doing the surgery. He's one of the best, and coming from me that means a lot."

She nodded and reached forward to hug her daughter. Bella stayed attached to House with one arm and reached for her mother with the other. It turned into a group hug between the three of them.

"She'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

Usual appendectomy surgeries took about 15-20 minutes. That wasn't including putting the patient under anesthesia, prepping them, and the recovery time. All in all it took about 45 minutes to an hour. 

When Dr. Hamilton appeared the five people swiveled and looked at him expectantly.

"She's fine." House let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Her appendix did rupture, which means a hospital stay of at least four days, depending on how she responds when she wakes up. Other then that we'll play it by ear once she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" Bella asked. Wilson and Cuddy said their good-byes to House, Cameron and Bella, and then left to get some sleep.

"Yes you can see her." Hamilton directed them to her room, and then left to tend to other patients. Isabella skipped ahead of her parents, and House walked at Cameron's slow pace.

"Allie what's wrong?" She didn't answer him right away, and he was about to repeat the question when she turned to him with tear filled eyes.

"She could've died Greg."

"But she didn't." House placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But she could've."

"Dani's a fighter. Just like you. A burst appendix wouldn't have killed her."

"I asked her if she wanted me to stay home tonight, if she wasn't feeling that well. She told me to go to the benefit. I wasn't there Greg. I'm always there, I'm there mother."

"Before it was just you. That's my fault, but now it's the two of us." Allison buried her head in his shoulder. "We'll get through this Allie." She nodded and took a minute to compose herself.

House took her hand again. "Let's go see our girls."

* * *

There it is. Dani's fine. How would anyone feel about a Grey's/House crossover when I finish this story? Review!  



	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dad? Greg? House?**

_August 23 2011 (1:30 p.m.)_

_Dani's going home today thank God. The hospital is okay for mom to work at, but it reminds me of when she was sick when we visit people here. Grandma was in the hospital too, before she died._

_Greg isn't that bad. Dani likes him a lot (well duh, look what she asked him today). Anyway, Foreman and Chase are okay too. This week will be interesting. Dani's just glad to get out of here. Got to go help Greg with some stuff he just took me out to get some real food. See ya later._

* * *

August 21st 2011 

The first thing that Dani felt when she woke up was shooting pain. The first thing that she saw was her mom, sister, and father sleeping in her room.

"Mama?" her voice came out raspy and Allison was awake instantly.

"Baby?"

"What happened?"

"You had an emergency appendectomy."

"Oh. That's why my stomach hurt."

Allison got her daughter a glass of water, and moved to sit at the edge of her bed. House was awake now, but Bella was still sleeping.

"Hey Dani."

"Hi Dad" Dani wasn't sure why her dad was here. He looked startled for a second, but then smiled and reached out to grasp her hand.

"How are you feeling? You gave us a bit of a scare."

"Mmm-hhhmmm. When is Bella going to wake up?"

"I hear you" the eleven year old mumbled sleepily. "You don't have to shout."

"I'm not."

"Greg, why don't we go get Hamilton?" House got the hint and followed her out of the room to give the sisters a minute.

"You have to promise to never get sick like that again." House heard Bella. He was standing in the hallway, and Allison had gone to get Hamilton paged. Bella had climbed onto her sisters bed wary of the IV.

"I can't promise that Izza, and you know it."

"Then say when you start to hurt Ella."

"You don't."

"So? I'm me, and you're you."

"That's a bad answer. What happened anyway?"

"What do you remember?"

"My stomach hurt and House took us to the hospital. And then we went in a room and he used an ultrasound on my stomach, but I don't know if that's true."

"It is. You came in and told us that your stomach hurt and House went over and picked you up, and then we went to the hospital. The nurse was on the phone and he got angry and made her hang up. He kept telling me that everything would be okay, and he was right. It was scary though. Like when Mama was in surgery."

"I like him. I heard you guys yelling when we were at the house."

"Yeah. It was kinda cool. I told him I hated him and that he didn't know anything about me, but then he told me all these things he remembered about me from when I was a baby. Then I told him that I didn't need a dad and he said that he could just be a good male roll model-"

"Good?" Dani asked innocently.

"That's what I said. Then we shook on it and you came in."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I could call him dad?"

"Ask him. The worst he can do is say no." Allison appeared at that moment, doctor in tow and that was the end of your conversation.

* * *

"House?" Cameron had been forced by himself and Wilson to go get something to eat and shower. House was next when she came back. 

"Yeah Dani?" Bella was sitting next to him writing in her journal. A bag of pretzels was in her lap. He knew what she was going to ask, and mentally prepared himself to answer.

Dani looked away, obviously nervous.

"Can I – is it okay if I- I want to. Can I call you dad?" She finally spit out. Immediately she looked down as if she had said something bad.

House stood up and shuffled over to the side of her bed. He sat next to her and put his hand under her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"I'd be honored if you wanted to call me dad Dani." She grinned and giggled slightly, her tiny arms reaching up and pulling him into a hug.

He half turned and saw Bella standing behind him.

"Could I call you Greg?" her voice was less hesitant then Dani's, but there was still a shyness in it.

"Of course you can." Cameron walked in and found both of her daughters in their father's arms. She had to pause for a moment and wiped tears out of her eyes. She had never thought that she would see the day that her daughters met their father and loved him.

* * *

_Two Days Later August 23_

Cameron tucked her daughters into their beds and sighed tiredly.

"Night Dani, I love you."

"Love you too Mama." Her daughter had bounced back like it was nothing; the only hint that she had had surgery was the stitches covering her stomach and the fact that she moved slower then usual.

Cameron knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night; her concern for her daughter would keep her up. Instead, she walked down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate.

Once that was done, she moved to the den. The bottom floor layout of their house was simple. The back was the library and a screened in porch with a bathroom next to the library. Following that was the dining room and the living room. A swinging door led to the kitchen and the stairs. Closest to the front door and the foyer was the den, which was where Allison went.

Pulling out a blank photo album and a stack of pictures, she began. Sebastian had come to see her when she was in the hospital, and had brought some old photos from their years in Africa that she didn't have. She was very behind in the photo upkeep up their lives, and was starting when Dani was five and Bella eight. They had been in Greece at the time, and had shortly moved on to France for a few months, only to go back to Africa.

Allison was on her second set of pictures when she heard a hesitant knock on her door. She got up to open it a saw a disheveled and uncomfortable looking House.

He had stayed at the hospital with them crashing in Dani's room until it was time to leave. When Dani had called him dad for the first time Allison had almost burst into tears. She had had never thought that she would see the day.

Cameron opened the door wider, allowing him to step in.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah." She nodded and walked back to the couch.

Greg tapped his cane uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"Putting some old pictures away." He sat down next to her and picked up and old album she had pulled out. The first picture was taken in San Diego when they went to visit her brother.

It showed Cameron sitting on a swing next to Alex with Bella in her lap and Dani in his. All four had been smiling at the camera. Dani looked about three, Bella about six.

"I have ones that date back to when Bella was born if you want to see them." Allison offered quietly as she added a date and a caption to another picture.

"That would be nice." Allison walked over to a cabinet below the T.V. and opened it. There had to about thirty photo albums in there.

"Take enough pictures?" He cracked.

"We traveled a lot. Some of the places we went were beautiful. I have videos too." Greg nodded and the two sat together in a comfortable silence lost in their thoughts of each other and the two little girls sleeping upstairs.

* * *

Next chapter will be the morning... and then maybe some visitors. What do you think? Review!  



	15. Chapter 14

**Aw sad... last time I only got six reviews. Maybe I'll get more this chapter. Sorry it's taking so long. Reviews would make me update faster!

* * *

****Chapter 14: Breakfast and Parks**

_August 24 2011_

_Dad was here when I woke up. It was kinda weird, but nice. Breakfast was really entertaining. Mama was still sleeping. Bella was a little weirded out, but now she's fine again. I asked Dad and used my puppy dog eyes and he said that he would take us to the park. Yeah! Mama shook her head. She has to go grocery shopping and run some errands, so she said be careful. I just of the hospital, and she doesn't want me to go back. Got to go now!_

* * *

Dani crept down the hall quietly. She was hungry, and wanted an omelet, something that she would usually make for herself, but didn't feel like doing. It was late, after nine, but she hadn't slept very well at the hospital and everyone was tired. 

When she entered her mom's room, she was startled to see her dad there too.

"Bella." Dani walked to her sister's room and shook her shoulder.

"Bella wake _up_."

"What Dani?" She looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Dad is in Mama's bed."

"What?"

"I wanted an omelet and I went to see if Mama was awake, and Dad was there."

"Okay…" Bella sat up slowly and then raised her chin in the direction of the door. House was standing there fully dressed in rumpled clothes and leaning on his cane.

"You slept here last night." Bella's voice was matter of fact.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep and I came to see if you guys were alright." Dani took the answer at face value and Bella stared at him hard for a minute before nodding.

"Okay."

"Will you make me an omelet Dad?"

"Sure." He looked between his daughters. "Do you want one too Bella?" She nodded and got out of bed, walking over to her dresser and pulling on a sweatshirt as cold air hit her skin.

* * *

An hour later when Allison woke up, she made her way downstairs. An interesting, yet amusing sight greeted her. 

Greg was sitting at the island with the girls eating pancakes. That was not the interesting part.

All three were covered in flour and other ingredients. And it looked as if the pancakes were shapes and all were colored?

"So, should I ask?"

"Mama!" Dani grinned. "Well, I woke up this morning and I wanted an omelet and you were still sleeping, and Dad was there too, and I went to wake Bella up to tell her, and then Dad woke up and he said that he would make me an omelet. But, we didn't have any eggs that were still good so we helped make pancakes instead. And, we made them in shapes and colored them. Dad even made one of my appendicitis."

Dani gestured to a plate that had the extra pancakes on it. And, there, food colored red was a very real looking appendicitis.

"You could've been an artist." Greg smiled at her.

"We made you one too."

"Actually, we made you two." Bella jumped in. She was eating what appeared to be a writing utensil and a book. Greg was eating a stethoscope and Dani a sketch pad.

He handed her a single rose, colored red and a carefully crafted sphinx, one of her favorite things that they had seen in the traveling.

"Dani, did you do the sphinx?"

"Dad helped, and Bella came up with the idea."

"It's great, thank you." The girls and Greg grinned and Dani walked over to her mother.

"Can we go to the park today?"

"I don't know Dan. We have to go grocery shopping and tie up some loose ends."

"I can take them." House offered. "I mean – if that's okay with you." Allison smiled at him.

"Yeah, I that's fine." She turned to her youngest daughter. "Be careful. And I mean it Daniela. The last thing I want is for you to pull your stitches. Call me if you need me."

* * *

House followed behind his daughters and settled on a park bench. It was twelve thirty before they finally got it together, and headed to the park. It was a beautiful day with blue skies and very few clouds. 

The two girls had run off to find some open swings and maybe join in a game of tag and House had pointed to where he would be sitting.

"Call me if you need me." He had sent very pointed looks at his daughters, who had nodded and scampered off to play.

He had people-watched for about a half hour, and had closed his eyes for a minute when he heard her voice. It was low, and sweet and something that had once made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello Greg." His eyes shot open and he stared at her.

"Stacey? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course, didn't you get my message?"

"What message?"

Stacey sighed as if he was an idiot. "The message telling you to meet me here. Why else would you be at the park?"

House opened his mouth to say that he was here with his daughters and that he wouldn't have shown up even if he had heard her message, but she continued on, ignoring him.

"I wanted to tell you that I left Mark." House sealed his lips and frowned.

One night after he had solved a case he had gotten drunk and sad. He couldn't get Allie's eyes out of his head, and had called Stacey hoping that she would take the pain away. That had been a little over a year ago.

"I don't want you Stacey." He was about to continue what he had to say when something caught his attention.

"Daniela!" She spun and looked at her father. Tiny arms had been reaching out towards the monkey bars. Hanging in that position would probably tear her stitches.

"Don't even think about it babe, you'll end up in the hospital." She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes Dad. Can we get ice cream later?"

"You haven't even had lunch yet, I'll think about it maybe we can meet up with your mom."

"Okay." She smiled and some random kid tagged her who she began to chase easily.

"Dad?" her lips were pursued.

"I got back together with Allison. Those are my daughters" he pointed to the two of them, easily finding them in the crowd.

"You don't love her."

"Yes I do."

Stacey shook her head and then bent down, pulling his lips into a searing kiss.

* * *

The while pancake thing? We've done before, but not as extreme. It's fun. Maybe a little crazy. That's okay. I don't care if it seems unrealistic. Stacey thing? Overdone? Probably. Oh well. Review!  



	16. Chapter 15

A lot of people asked me if I was going to drag the Stacey arc out. No. This should be the end of Stacey unless my muse decides otherwise.Cameron isn't is this chapter though, so he still has to talk to her.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bad Tastes and Questions**

_August 25 2011 (9:00 p.m.)_

_This goes on my list as one of the weirdest (but not worst) weeks ever. I can't explain it. I'm too tired. I have to go read to Dani. We're on chapter 25. Last time we read we stopped and had a really long conversation. _

_I'm going to write down the quote we talked about. Eva said it to her father: "'O that's what troubles me, papa. You want me to live so happy, and never have any pain, -- never suffer anything,-- not even hear a sad story, when other poor creatures have nothing but pain and sorrow, all their lives; -- it seems selfish.__I ought to know such things, I ought to feel about them! Such things always sunk into my heart; they went down deep; I've thought and thought about them." _

_We talked about all our friends all over the world, and all of the suffering and things that they had to go through, but how happy they were. I miss Africa. And in Iraq, all the girls were just happy to go to school and be able to do anything. And then today what we talked about. Dad suffered too with his leg, but in a different way then they did. Dani's calling me._

* * *

House ripped his face away from her and stood up.

"What the hell was that Stacey?"

"A kiss. We love each other. That's what people in love do."

"I don't love you." Stacey was staring at him, surprise and confusion on her face.

"Pray tell." He heard a young voice comment. "Why the hell were you kissing my father?"

"Bella." Dani's voice was pleading. "Mama's gonna be mad. You're not supposed to swear."

"I think the circumstances are okay sweetheart, because I was just asking her the same question, only without the father part. Because ya'know if I caught her kissing my father – well, ewwwwww."

House screwed up his face and the two cracked up. His heart rate slowed down. The moment that he had heard Bella's voice, fear had gripped him. _What if they thought that I was kissing her because I wanted to?_

His relationship with his daughters was his number one priority, tied only with Allison. Last night they had looked at pictures and Allie had told him stories of the girls. This morning, waking up in her bed and then going downstairs and making pancakes with the girls – it had felt so – normal, so natural. Like he belonged there with them.

"But Greg-" Stacey grabbed his arm he shook her off.

"Guys, will you go play for another minute?" The two nodded and scampered back to the park.

"That night I called you for meaningless sex; it was just that, meaningless sex."

"You don't mean that Greg." Stacey tried to kiss him again and House pulled himself away from her.

"I do though. I mean it with all my heart."

"Is this for your daughters? Because you want them? We could find a good lawyer and get custody."

She looked at the two girls who were sitting on the swings watching them with their fathers' eyes. It was slightly unnerving.

"I guess if you really want them we could try it. I mean, I don't see myself as mother material, but that's okay."

"I would never want you to be their mother." House contemplated starting another rant, but right then he just wanted to get his daughters and get out of the park.

"Dad, can we leave now?" House looked down and was met with the face of Isabella. He had told them to stay put, but right now they were his saving grave. His heart gave a jump when he realized that she had just called him dad and he smiled at her.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Greg!" House ignored her and gestured for his children to lead the way. Dani walked next to him, but at the last moment Bella turned around and stuck her tongue out at Stacey childishly in a 'haha he chose us' gesture.

"Spoiled rotten brat." House heard her mutter under her breath.

"I'd slap that child silly. Boarding school or something." That was it. He turned and took two steps to Stacey so that they were eye to eye.

"If you _ever_ talk about my children like that again, you will be the one getting slapped silly. Are we clear?"

Stacey looked slightly startled, but she nodded in distaste. "I hope to God that I never see you again." House informed her.

House turned back to his daughters who were both grinning at him.

"I have a nasty taste in my mouth now" he informed them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

House sat in the ice cream parlor that they had found and watched his girls.

Bella had gotten Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, while Dani had ordered Rocky Road. House had gone for a chocolate sundae, and all were content and eating.

They were about a quarter of the way through their ice cream and sitting their in easy silence when Isabelle decided to speak. "Dad, who was that woman?"

House swallowed his bite of ice cream and thought about how to answer her. "She was my girlfriend a really long time ago. Do you guys know what happened to my leg?"

Dani nodded. "You had an infraction in your right thigh and it blocked the flow of your blood. You had surgery to remove the dead tissue and restore blood circulation which left you with a permanent limp and pain."

Her answer surprised House slightly, but then he felt a swell of pride. Damn his kids were smart. "Yeah. The doctors wanted to amputate my leg."

"But you didn't want them to." Bella stopped eating her ice cream and rested her chin in her hands.

"No. I wanted to be put in a chemically induced coma." Both girls paused and nodded after thinking for a minute.

"I was put in the coma, and while in the coma Stacey – the woman you met today decided to have them perform surgery on my leg and remove the dead tissue."

"Why would she do that? You didn't want that!" Bella looked outraged, and Dani was frowning.

"I didn't want that, but she thought that she knew what was best and she was my medical proxy at the time."

"Is she even a doctor?"

"A lawyer."

"Then how come she decided she would be the best person to make medical decisions for you?" Dani blinked at him, eyes wide.

Dani was the logical child House decided, just like her mother. She thought out the question and came up with logical questions to ask, and logical answers. Bella was more 'do first, ask questions, be forced to apologize later' type of person. A mini-House if you would. He almost smirked at the thought.

"I have absolutely no idea sweetheart."

"I don't like her."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well duh. She took away dad's ability to walk."

"And she kissed him." Dani added.

House shuddered and took another bite of his ice cream. "Don't remind me. I'll need an intire thing of mouth wash to get the taste off." He paused for a minute in thought. "And maybe some more ice cream."

The two girls giggled and continued to eat. "Dad?" Dani was grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and smiled to show her he was joking. House hoped it wasn't another serious question. He thought that he had filled his quota for the day.

"Yeah Dani?"

Her eyes were sparkling. "Can we get a pony?"

* * *

I decided to end the chapter on a happy note like that. The quote from the diary is from Uncle Tom's Cabin. Now, for all of you who are going Nope. Nuh-uh, they couldn't have read that. I read it by myself in fourth grade. It's possible. Plus, it's my story I'll do what I want to. If anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see in this story, let me know. I have a few ideas, but when I get suggestions sometimes the writers block goes away. Review!  



	17. Chapter 16

**Short and sweet. Here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Yucky Stacey and Stealing Kisses**

_August 26, 2011_

_We came home today from the park and Mama was home. Bella and I went to work on a new puzzle, its 700 pieces. We can do over 1,000 with Mama but we want to do this one on our own. It's a really cool picture of Big Ben. Dad is staying for dinner. He told me that we couldn't get a pony because it wouldn't have anywhere to live, which is logical I guess. He said that if I move into the country when I get older I could get a pony. Bella is calling. I have to go._

* * *

Dani and Bella walked into their house, their dad right behind them.

Cameron opened the door and smiled at the three of them. Dani and Bella hugged their mother and then dashed off.

"Hey Greg." Her smile was warm and eyes bright. "How was the park?"

"Interesting." She raised an eyebrow at him. House had decided that telling her straight out would be the safest thing to do. "We met someone there."

"And that someone would be?"

"Stacey." Cameron looked like she was going to say something, but then she nodded and looked at House.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting on a bench watching the girls and she came up to me."

Cameron was watching him and House could see the unsteadiness in her face. She wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"She kissed me."

"Oh." House knew what she was thinking and immediately grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking away.

"I asked her what the hell she was doing. I don't love her Allie, but I wanted to tell you that she kissed me in case she somehow got a hold of you and told you we kissed. I didn't want to ruin my chances."

"Chances?"

Allison let him pull her onto his good leg like she was a child and House turned her face so that they were eye to eye.

"Yes. Do I still have a chance with you?" Without pausing to give her a chance to answer House pulled her into a kiss.

Allison finally broke the kiss when she couldn't breath. House was smiling at her satisfied and pleased with himself.

"It's gone."

"What's gone?"

Allison was confused, dazed, and had just been kissed by the man she loved. No one else in all the eight years she had been away from him could kiss like Greg. That was one of the things that she had missed about him most, his kisses.

"The yucky taste Stacey left behind. And now I taste like Allison." He grinned at her impishly and stole another kiss, shorter, but just as sweet.

"Greg…"

"Yeah Allie?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I want the full story, tell me exactly what happened." She demanded quietly.

"Okay."

House quickly recounted everything, including the painful bit where he had called Stacey and slept with her. He told her about the girls asking about who she was and telling them what she had done to his leg. Allie's face, as well as his own had lit up when he told her that Bella called him dad.

"And then Dani asked if she could have a pony."

"What did you say to that?" Allison had stiffened in his arms at moments during the story, but talking about their daughters was the best solution.

"I told her that we didn't have enough room, but when she got older she could move to the country and get a house with a big backyard and a pony."

"Good answer." Allison smiled at him. House lifted an arm and began to play with strands of her hair.

"Do I have a chance Allie? Will you give me another chance to make things right?"

Allison didn't answer for a long while and then finally she met his eyes. "We go slowly."

It took a second for Greg to understand, but when he did he nodded. "As slow as you want to go babe."

"The girls are our first priority."

House nodded. "We should probably tell them then. But first, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Going out and partying at a club with a bunch of underage children and drinking. Why?" Allie was grinning and Greg shook his head. She had a terrible sense of humor.

"Wanna go out? Maybe for coffee again, to make up for last time when it didn't go so well."

"Yeah. We just need to line up a babysitter."

"Well, I don't know if Jimmy or Lisa if they can baby-sit tomorrow, but if not we'll tell Foreman he has to. Otherwise, we'll reschedule."

"What about Chase?"

House snorted. "I'm not letting him near our daughters."

"But Bella has so much fun making fun of him."

"Oh, I trust them, I don't trust him."

"Greg they're eight and eleven. I don't Chase is even that stupid."

"But they look like you."

"Both of them have your eyes."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not letting him near either of them without another person present. Preferably me and my cane."

"Is this what's going to happen when they start dating?"

"Dating?" House stared at her. "Who said that they could date. There is no way in hell that they're dating. Over my dead body."

"My father used to tell me that. You know what I used to say back?" She smiled at him cheekily. "Guess I'll just have to kill you."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, I know, but that's why it sucks to be a girl sometimes. My brother could date, but me, no way. My father interrogated every guy I ever dated. Scared almost all of them to death. Alex thought it was hilarious. It wasn't."

"I'll be the scary dad. Foreman will be here to help me, but Wilson is to wussy sometimes. He couldn't do it."

Allie shook her head and slid off his lap. "Speaking of them, I'll go get the girls." House caught her arm before she could move and pulled her into another kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He murmured into her hair.

"I missed you just as much Greg, if not more."

* * *

Next chapter, girls reaction. My computer is all out of wack. My e-mail isn't telling me when people are reviewing or if there are story updates. Does anyone know whats wrong and how to fix it? That would be really helpful, thanks.

Review!


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't really like this chapter as much as I did when I started writing it. Oh well. This fic is starting to end. There will probably be three or four more chapters, unless my muse decides otherwise.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Visitors**

_**Two Months Later**_

_October 23 2011_

_It's almost Halloween. We're in school now, and it's pretty boring. Mom and Dad are dating. It's kinda weird, because either your parents are divorced or married in most places but ours are dating. When they told us, Dani was okay with it right away, but it took a little bit of getting used to. Whatever. It's Sunday, so were off to the park. I'll write more later._

* * *

Dani and Bella sat on the swings, seeing who could go higher. Allison was watching them as she talked to Greg. She always hated them swinging as high as they could and then jumping off, but Greg would just laugh.

_They're kids, what'd you expect?_ He'd ask her.

Both girls were Daddy's Girls.

Dani was the one who would climb onto his lap and peppered him with hugs and kisses. She loved to spend time with him anywhere, but was shy when she went to the hospital and met his ducklings. Her tiny hands would clench his and she would hide in his office playing his PSP until they could go to lunch or go to see her or Jimmy.

But, when it was necessary she could be House-like. When one of his ducklings had snidely questioned when everyday had become bring your daughter to work day she had let loose on him, body clenched, before calling him an idiot and diagnosing the disease on the white board correctly.

Bella was more mouthy and brassy then Dani with him. She was the one who would sit in on differentials and mock his ducklings which House enjoyed immensely. She had no problem wandering around the hospital. Her attitude was 'yes, I'm his daughter. If you have a problem with it tell me so I can yell at you'. If Dani was Cameron in her clenching and shyness, then Bella was House in her sarcasm and attitude.

She was a mini-House as James, Lisa, Foreman and Chase had told her. Sometimes hearing that hurt. Because, she wasn't really a House. She had Cameron's last name. Something that Allison was working on changing for both girls unbeknownst to House.

She had no idea that the man next to her was thinking of changing all three of their last names to House in the near future. The ring had been in his pocket since the day that they decided to give it a try. He just hadn't found the right moment yet.

* * *

Dani went flying through the air and landed on her feet with a smile. House laughed and applauded his youngest daughter and her graceful landing.

"That was the best one yet Kiddo." She grinned at her father and his nickname for her before shaking her head.

"You said that about the last one."

"Well, this one was better then the last one." She accepted that and gestured to the tire swing.

"Will one of you push me?" Greg pushed himself to his feet, when he saw Bella freeze in her pumping.

"Uncle Seb!" She flew off the swing and landed on her feet running to the man that she had seen walking over towards the park.

Dani, and House turned while Allison stood up to face the man. Sebastian Charles stood there in all of his glory as he caught the young girl running at him.

"Hey IBC."

Dani sprinted over towards him, but she passed him and lunged into someone else, someone House hadn't noticed earlier. Because, standing behind Sebastian are a woman and three children.

Allison tugged on Greg's hand and he found himself following her to see the five people standing there. Dani was talking animatedly to the girl she had half-tackled earlier in an interesting mix of English and something else – probably Swahili.

"Seb."

"Allie." The man's eyes were dancing and Bella had gone to talk to the other two children so that the five of them form an odd circle.

What happened next House never would have suspected to happen. Allison reached out and slugged Sebastian on the arm. "You got married and we weren't invited?"

"Sorry Allie." She turned to the woman who was standing next to him and the two embraced.

"Good to see you Meg."

"Good to see you too Allie."

"Wait? She gets a hug and I get an angry glare and a punch on the arm?" Allison stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Greg.

"Greg this is Megan Douglas-Charles. Meg, Greg House." She inclined her head towards Sebastian. Megan shook House's had with a polite smile.

"You two know each other and he doesn't get an introduction because I'm irritated with him."

House laughed. He felt Dani pulling on his hand and turned to face her. "Can we go back and play?"

His daughter was clutching the hand of the girl who was about her age.

"Chiku this is my dad Greg House, Dad this is my best friend Chiku."

The girl was a little taller then Dani, and had wide eyes that were bright and dancing. House knew all about the three children standing there. Chiku was Dani's age and she was a little chatter box true to her name.

Aliya and Baakir were twins, Baakir the eldest by minutes. Both were eleven. Chiku was their half-sister. Their mother had died giving birth to them, and Chiku was their father's daughter. All of their parents were dead now though, he knew.

"It's nice to meet you Chiku." She grinned at him and nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you too." She spoke in English, but House could hear the accent.

"What DJ? No Hug?" Dani grinned at Sebastian and hugged him before dashing off after the other four to get to the park.

"As much as I love these strange reunions we seem to have ever time we see each other," Allison gestured towards the children "we should probably be watching them. And-" she turned to Sebastian. "If you tell me the whole story I might forgive you."

He nodded as if expecting this. "And-"

"And you're taking all of us to lunch at a place of the kid's choice."

"But-"

"Shut up Seb." Meg smacked him on the arm. "Just nod and say yes."

Allison laughed and began to walk back to where they were sitting earlier.

"I knew that I liked you for a reason." Allison teased.

"Thank Allie. How're the girls?"

"They're great. Dani had to have an emergency appendectomy about two months ago, but I'll let her tell you about that."

House squeezed her hand. The emergency appendectomy had been terrifying in so many ways, but it had brought the two of them together.

"So let's hear this." Allison requested.

"We were dating, we got married, we adopted the three stooges and decided to come visit you. We've been here for about two days, sleeping off jet lag and letting the kids get used to America."

"The girls never said anything."

"We didn't want to set them up for disappointment if the adoption failed to go through."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It's more fun to surprise you." Allison shook her head. House felt her lean her head on his shoulcer.

"What about you Allie? You're not the only one not telling things."

Allison grinned. "That's okay though, I like keeping secrets."

"Dad!" Bella was balanced precariously on top of the monkey bars as the five played woodchips.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go eat?"

"I'm hungry." House looked at the other three adults who shrugged and nodded.

Bella swung her body off the monkey bars and landed easily on her feet. House felt Allison stiffen slightly as she always did when one of the girls did something like that and kissed her.

"They're fine."

"Yeah." She clutched his hand tighter and House realized that she wasn't just talking about their daughters.

"Yeah. We're doing fine."

Tomorrow he decided. He would ask her tomorrow.

* * *

Review!  



	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry, so, so sorry that that took so long. My computer broke, and then I was gone, and well, yeah. More bad news: I'm going on vacation, which means no internet for a week.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Tomorrow**

_October 24 2011_

_I can't believe that they're all here! We still had to go to school today, but that's okay. Chiku and I talked all yesterday. I'm really glad that Uncle Seb and Aunt Meg adopted all of them. But, they're still going back to Africa which makes me a little sad. I'm glad that they're helping people but I'll miss them. I have to go; we're spending the day with them. Dad even said that we could sleepover at their house tonight!_

_He asked us the other day if we would be okay if he asked Mom to marry him. Bella asked him why he was asking us and get this: He said it was because we were their daughters and our opinions mattered. Also, if we weren't ready for them to get married, he would wait. Bella and I talked. Dad practically lives with us anyway; he barely stays at his apartment anymore. _

_We've been there a few times, and don't really like it. It's dark and very messy. Which is okay for Bella because she's like dad; but I'm like Mama and I like everything to be neat. When I told Dad that, he picked me up and laughed. The next time we were there his apartment was cleaner. _

_Anyway, Bella and I said that it was okay that he asked Mama to marry him as long as we got to be in the wedding. So, we're staying with Uncle Seb and Co. so he can ask her tonight. I'm excited. That's all for now, got to go._

* * *

Dani and Bella ran towards their three best friends. 

It had taken them mere hours to fall back into the familiar chatter and goofiness that they had always had.

House looked at Meg who grinned at him. He had pulled her aside, and she had agreed to let Dani and Bella sleep over so that he could, as she put it 'pop the question.'

Permission had already been granted by his two children to marry Allison, so all he had to do was get her to say 'yes'.

After lunch with Meg and Sebastian (where Sebastian finally got Allie to talk to him again and stop sulking) they were off to an arcade with the kids.

Chiku, Aliya and Baakar were adjusting easily to America. They were going back to Africa in two weeks, but for now they were having a great time with their best friends.

After arriving at the arcade, the kids dashed off to play laser tag.

"I still can't believe you guys are here." Sebastian shrugged at Allison.

"We are. I can't believe everything that happened when I wasn't with you guys."

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell me anything, and I didn't tell you anything."

"So, what? We're even?"

"Something along those lines I guess." Sebastian shook his head.

"You make no sense Allie."

"Well, you don't either so we're okay."

"Whatever you say ma'am." She half-heartedly threw a napkin and him and he laughed.

"Do I start calling you Sir or something now? Ma'am is for old people, and if I must remind you, you're older then me." Sebastian looked startled for a minute. "Life's a bitch isn't it?"

At that moment the five kids came spilling out of laser tag grinning broadly. Allison and Meg were summoned away by them to look at something the kids had found.

"If you hurt her again, you're going to regret it." Sebastian looked at Greg. "That's all I'm ever going to say on that subject."

House nodded. "Case closed."

* * *

House was not a romantic person. He wasn't. It was a known fact. So, why would his engagement be that romantic? 

He knew that Allie wouldn't expect the whole 'one knee I love you forever' type of proposal. And, of course, House was original. He did everything his own way.

During dinner House was 'called' to work about his patient. He had kissed Bella and Dani good-bye, both girls giving him beautiful grins. They knew what tonight was.

House walked into Allison's house, and immediately began setting up. He wasn't going traditional, but he wasn't going to any sort of insane extreme.

Red roses were placed around the house, one hundred and eight total. Red for love and one hundred and eight symbolized the question of 'will you marry me?'

When Allison walked in the door, he was ready.

There was a quiet gasp when she saw the flowers, and tears were already welling in her eyes when she walked into the living room. Music – Maybe I'm amazed by Paul McCartney was playing.

House held out his hand to Cameron. "May I have this dance?"

It was the first song that they had ever danced to. At her brother's wedding, she had railroaded him into dancing with her. This had been the song.

Allison rested her head on Greg's shoulder, and the two continued to sway.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
You right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand  
Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me  
Baby won't you help me understand_

As the last few lines began to play, Greg slipped his hand out of hers and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Allison, we've been through the good and the bad together and apart." Short speeches were easier on House then longer ones. "Being together to go through the good and bad is something I wish would have happened a long time ago." By now, Allison was crying. She had never expected this.

"I was hoping that we could make it official. Allison Cameron, would you marry me?"

She flung her body at him, tears streaming down her face. "You even have to ask? Yes!"

Greg caught her in his arms and laughed. "Happy tears?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it Greg." He kissed her and they soon were off to celebrate their upcoming wedding.

* * *

A few things. 1. I don't own the song, Paul McCartney does. 2. I have not been proposed to. Never seen one except for on tv and the Nickelback concert (but that's a whole other story.) 3. I may try to finish and post the next chapter before I leave if enough people read and review this by then (and no, that's not me telling you to review, that's me saying I'll try but I can't make promises.) 4. For anyone who has an LJ, I just got one. I added pictures of pancakes my friends and I made. Feel free to add me.http:// seriouslyjess. livejournal. com/981. html (delete spaces). Okay, um... I think that's it. Does anyone even read these authors notes?

Review!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Family **

_November 7 2011-_

_Haven't had time to write in a while. We just saw everyone off to the airport. It was sad, but I'm glad that we got to see them. They're like the other three siblings that we have. Out of all my friends from all around the world they are the best that I have ever had. _

_Get this. _ _USA__ Today called. I just read that sentence back to myself. It sounded really weird. Anyway, they are doing an article about kids who speak multiple foreign languages and somehow heard about Dani and Me. _

_They want a few kids, five or something, and we're two of them. Something about how all kids should be doing that now, and it's easier to teach them when they're younger because they soak up knowledge like sponges. It's one of those weird friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend kinds of things. Mom said she'd think about it, but Dad was nodding yes behind her. That's all for now, we have some wedding planning to do._

* * *

Allison Cameron sighed as she surveyed her house. Somehow Greg had convinced her to let the girls do the article with USA Today. 

Right now Dani and Bella were waiting for them to get their as they talked quietly in Italian.

Usually English was what was heard in the house, but both were nervous, and Italian was Dani's comfort language. Bella was being the big sister and letting her speak Italian.

The interviews with the children (ages five through twelve) were taking place at their homes so that they were more comfortable.

The doorbell rang and both children looked expectantly at their parents.

* * *

"We never really learned Italian _in_ school." Dani replied, squirming slightly.

Both had warmed up to Paige, but Dani was still a little shy.

"It was my first language, because we lived in Italy when I was born. Bella was only three, so she just began speaking it from hearing it. Grandma Rosa taught us a lot of the Italian. Mama speaks it too though. So does dad."

Paige McGuire was interviewing the two girls. She was an older woman with brown hair and eyes, a few years older then House.

"You're real Grandmother?"

"Nope." Bella answered this time. "She was our next door neighbor, but we call her Grandma."

Paige nodded. "What about Swahili? When did you start speaking that?"

"When we moved to Africa." Bella was still speaking.

"How many countries have you lived in?" Paige hadn't gotten the Cameron/House family back story. Bella refrained just barely from rolling her eyes.

"We've lived all over the world."

"Traveled to over seventy five different countries" Dani piped up. The camera man, Charlie, was taking pictures of the four of them as a family as the two girls talked.

Allison and Greg both occasionally joined in. Paige couldn't hellp but commenting on what an adorable family they were.**  
**

* * *

Six days later, seven states and 370 miles away, Jonathon House sat in his kitchen reading USA Today.

His wife was still sleeping, but he had always been partial to getting up at five. On the cover of the magazine were the words.

_'Foreign Languages and Young Children. Good Or Bad?' _

In smaller words underneath it read _"Here are five exceptional children, you decide' _The front page was the five children sitting together in what seemed to be a classroom. Words for hello in different languages floated around them.

Jonathon House had always read everything from front to back. And, although the headline hadn't interested him (his son was raised, and he had no grandchildren) he had read the article because it was what he did.

And then, there was the picture he was staring at now. He had looked at the first three children with mild interest, and had turned to read about the next child.

Staring back at him was his own son Gregory House. He was sitting there with who he knew to be Allison Cameron, and two little girls. The caption underneath read _Isabella and Daniela House with their parents Allison and Greg. _

The article continued on about the two girls and ended with more information on foreign languages. He had read the rest of the article but hadn't been able to go to the next, and was stuck staring at the picture of his son, _that girl_ and two granddaughters he hadn't known about.

"John?" Blythe padded downstairs quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Pack your bags." He didn't answer her question. "We're going to Princeton."**  
**

* * *

Daniela and Isabella danced around the house laughing at their parents as they tried to get them to guess a humdinger in Cranium.

"You guys are terrible at this." Bella commented with a sigh. "Happy Birthday you couldn't even guess."

House picked the card up and flipped it over. "The card says Ninja by Europe."

Dani nodded. "Yeah. We don't know that song so we came up with a new one."

House shook his head. "Only my girls." Both of his daughters grinned at being referred to as 'his girls'. Allison shook her head. House playfully grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry Allie, you're my girl too."

"And here I was, starting to freak out." Allison teased. "Like oh my God, what if Greg like doesn't like me anymore?" Her voice was the perfect impression of an overly excitedly valley girl and they all laughed.

"That's scary Mama."

"What's scary?"

"The fact that you can speak like a valley girl."

"I was a kid once."

"Once."

Bella dodged her mothers' playful grab towards her. The doorbell rang and she ran towards the door, wondering who it was now. Jimmy, Lisa, Chase, Foreman and Foreman's family were supposed to be over, but that wasn't until dinner time and it was only lunch.

"Wonder who it is." House stood and walked towards the door behind his daughter. She opened the door and tilted her head in confusion.

"Can I help you?"

The man's eyes were steely, but before he could say anything the woman reached out and pulled the girl into her embrace.

"I'm your Grandma Blythe. Oh let me look at you." Bella was too shocked to do anything as was House. Both had similar expressions with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"You have your father's eyes dear."

Allison and Daniela had followed them to the door to see what the fuss was about.

"And you must be Daniela." Without a second thought Dani jumped away and hid behind her father who pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"The normal thing to would be to greet us and invite us in Gregory." John's eyes were cool, as was his attitude.

"What makes you think that you're welcome here?" Bella asked calmly. Her blue eyes were shinning ferociously, and it was one of those moments were you _knew _that things were probably not going to end well.

"Bella-" Both parents started in warning tones. She turned to look at them.

"That was the first time you've ever done that in unison. Can you do it again?" Dani giggled and when John House looked at her, buried her body against her fathers once again.

"You two can come in as long as _you_" House stared at his father "promise to be civil."

"Deal." Was the only reply as John stalked into the room.

Allison watched her fiancée and his father. She only had one thought, as did Blythe

_This is not going to end well…_

* * *

This is what happens when I spend a week with my dad. I get crazy ideas. His wife made me read an article about a kid who was four and spoke a bunch of different languages. Link is here: delete spaceshttp:// news/education /2007-01-09-language-childrenx.htm

Thanks to all of you who actually read these notes!

One more thing. I came up with an idea for another fic. Not really sure the details yet, but it goes something like this: A song fic about House/Cameron based on songs that remind us of them. Actual songs may not even be in the chapters. No idea how it's going to work. If you 1. Want to help write, tell me.or 2. Have a song that makes you go 'that's so them' let me know. It might not be up for a little, but I want to start now. Thanks,  
Jess


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, so I'm very, very sorry that it took so long (offers cookies). anyway, this story is probably almost done. There should be one or two more chapters I think. We'll see. Hopefully the next update will be sooner

Jess

* * *

**Chapter 20: Angry Men**

_November 13 2011_

_I'm sitting in the library with Bella. She's trying to listen to their conversation, and I got bored, so I'm writing in here. _

_I just finished 12 Angry Men. Mama didn't read it with me, but we talked about it. It was so good! I was thinking about the last juror to change his mind to not guilty. When he fell apart over losing his son even though it was his own fault. That's who reminds me of John House. He wanted his son to be like him, but he pushed and pushed and lost him. We saw the movie. The original one in black and white. _

_Bella wants to sneak back out. Mama will catch us, but I'll go with her anyway. Blythe tried to hug me. Strangers don't hug me. Mama said that I get that from her. When she was pregnant with me all anyone wanted to do was touch her stomach and she wouldn't let them. Gotta go!_

* * *

"So." Bella gave John House a classic House glare. "Now that we're all here, one big, happy family, enlighten us. Why are you here?"

"I saw the article in USA Today _Little Girl_."

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's Isabella. Even an idiot like you should be able to remember _that_."

John House took a step forward and Bella stared up at him. Her eyes showed pure defiance, and no fear. No one had ever raised a hand to her, and John House wouldn't get another step closer, she knew.

She felt her body lifted in one arm by her father as she was placed behind him and next to Dani.

"Why don't you girls go to the library for a little while?" It wasn't a question but Bella glared at her father.

"I want to see the show."

"Isabella Blythe-" Greg started. He didn't see the surprise on his parents faces.

"Fine."

Dani shrugged. "When is everyone going to be here? I want to finish our game."

"Everyone?" Blythe asked.

"Our family" Dani replied softly. If Bella had said it, she would have sounded angry and intending to hurt her dad's mom in the right place. With Dani, it was just a fact.

Danie turned and grabbed Bella's arm and the two walked out of the room. Bella wasn't happy to be leaving, so it ended up that Dani was half dragging her older sister out of the room.

* * *

Cameron gestured for Blythe and Jonathon to sit down on one sofa, while Allison and Greg took the other.

"Isabella Blythe?" Blythe asked immediately. Allison returned with two glasses of water, a root beer for Greg and lemonade for herself.

"Allison named the girls. Isabella Blythe and Daniela Joyce."

John eyed his son. "You mean that you had no part in it?" His tone was accusing and House bit his tongue. The last thing that he wanted to do was get into it with his father about leaving.

He actually really did want to get into with his father, but not in front of Allison and his mother.

"Something along those lines."

Allison squeezed his hand and he smiled at her. Blithe could sense the tension.

"Allison, would you introduce me to the girls, I think I scared Daniela a bit." Allison turned to look at Greg who inclined his head slightly in agreement. He needed to have it out with his father once and for all.

* * *

"Bella, stop listening at the door, your not going to hear anything."

"But I might. And it could be important. And what if he like decides to kill dad or something, I could be saving his life." Bella turned to look at her mother, hands on her hips.

"Greg will be fine." Allison raised an eyebrow and Bella shot her mother a look of impatience and irritancy that was so Greg Blythe had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"I want to know what's going on." Dani was watching amusement. She had warmed up a little to Blythe after her mother had come in with her.

"I don't think that you're going to find anything out Bella."

"I could."

Dani shrugged. "Maybe. You _could_. But it never worked in Greece did it? That was the hardest place to hear anything. Except for maybe Tokyo because it was always loud there."

"There were other places."

"Tell me it wasn't super-duper hard to ease drop in Greece."

"Oh it was, but we came up with a way in the end, remember."

"Hello." Allison waved at her daughters. "I would just like to remind you that I'm sitting right here."

"Eh." Bella shrugged. "Greece was years ago."

"Yeah. It was amazing though." Bella nodded and turned her eyes back to the door.

"You don't have x-ray vision Bella. Get over it." Dani sighed out.

Blythe smiled at her granddaughters. The little that she had seen of them made her heart constrict. They were amazing.

* * *

"I thought you realized that Dr. Cameron was only with you for your money and left her." John growled at his son. Greg stood up.

"No. you convinced me that she was only with me for my money and then eventually I left her. Then she came back, I realized my mistake and now Allison, Isabella, Daniela and I are living happily ever after."

So it hadn't happened exactly that way, but John didn't need to hear that.

"I thought that I told you to break up with her."

"Yeah. And for some absurd reason I listened to you." John House took a step towards his son, but Greg didn't flinch.

"If you have a problem with the fact that I'm going to marry the woman that I love and live happily ever after with her and our children, then get out of my house. If you don't have a problem then we can sit down and be civilized adults. You can even meet your granddaughters."

John didn't answer. He didn't even yell for his wife. He stormed out of the house seething in anger. His son was making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Review! 


	22. Chapter 21

Here you go: Sorry it took so long. School is back.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Deals**

_November 13 2011_

_Mom and Dad just took Blythe out of the library to talk to her about something. I don't know what. We're sitting in here. We heard Jonathon storm out. It was odd. I've never had grandparents fight in front of us. It was really weiard. They went in the kitchen which means that we can't hear anything. And Mom has the sixth sense when it comes to us trying to listen to conversations (I always like to know what's going on and Dani usually gets dragged into my evil schemes) so that's out. Dani's rolling her eyes at me. I'm going to go try and convince her that we need to find out what's going on._

* * *

Blythe followed Allison and Greg into the kitchen.

"John stormed out." She observed quietly.

"Yes." Greg went to the fridge and pulled out three bottles of water. Allison hopped onto the counter and caught the water Greg tossed at her.

They had discussed how to tell his parents earlier, and Greg had pretty much predicted their actions.

"We talked about this earlier Mom." She looked at him in surprise and Greg smiled.

"It's one of those things, ya'know? We're getting married, so we figured we'd have to tell you eventually."

He chanced a glance at his fiancée who gave him a reassuring smile.

"We want you to be in their lives – but if Dad can't accept us we don't want him to visit with you. Bella and Dani don't need to be exposed to him."

Blythe looked between the two. Allison was letting Greg doing the talking but her eyes were steadily focused on him as if giving him strength.

"I understand."

"So, we have a proposition for you." Allison spoke this time, her voice quiet.

"You live about five hours away, and we know that you'll probably be leaving soon. Once a month, maybe more, maybe less – depending we could meet you half way. Maybe for a weekend, or dinner or lunch."

Blythe stared at Allison Cameron for a minute – and then she smiled at her almost daughter in-law.

"I think that I would like that very much."

She met Greg's eyes and he grinned – an honest to God grin at her. She hadn't seen him smile like that in years. Not since before his leg.

Greg nodded. "Okay, now that's settled. Everyone should be over soon – Mom, you're welcome to stay."

* * *

Two hours later Chase, his new girlfriend Molly, Wilson, Cuddy and Foreman, his very pregnant wife Anita and his son Timmy were all crowded into the living room.

"We should do this more often." House surveyed the room. It was a smallish group, but is was fun.

Bella and Dani were enthralled by Timmy. Allison had told him that they always loved playing with younger children. It pained him that they couldn't have anymore, but he was grateful for his two beautiful daughters.

Blythe had decided to go home with the promise to call and set up a date. Isabella and Daniela seemed to like her, which was a major plus.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Allison stood in front of a mirror, her hands loosely at her sides.

"Get it Mama. I love it. You look beautiful."

Isabella nodded. "You _have_ to buy it Mom."

"I have to?" Allison teased back as she smiled at her children.

"Yes. You have to. Daddy will love it."

"I'm going to freeze in this." She warned her daughters.

"You are not Mama." Dani protested.

"And we like our dresses. Did you see them?" Isabella was hopping from one foot to the other.

"I helped you pick them out."

"Aren't they pretty?" Allison sighed and looked in the mirror.

For some insane reason her and Greg had decided to let the girls and Wilson plan the wedding. The girls had begged and pleaded and Allison and Greg had decided to let the girls plan – but Wilson had to help and also deal with taking care of the bills for the two.

The girls had each chosen a simple dress. They had decided to go with the same color dresses because they both liked them.

Each dress was one color with an accent color on the top and the bottom. There was a corset like tie in the back and the dress flared out a little when each girl spun.

The accent color was a royal blue while the actual dresses were navy. And then there was the dress that Allison was wearing. The one Bella and Dani wanted her to buy.

It was a strapless dress with a ball gown bottom and had royal beading on the top. The dress was a wine red and it fit Allison perfectly.

She had decided not to wear white because nothing about their relationship had ever been traditional, and why start now?

"Mama, buy it."

"I don't know."

"Allison." She turned around to meet Wilson's eyes. He was grinning at her.

"Bella called me. She said that you needed more opinions. I think you should buy it. Greg'll love it."

"Are you sure?" She looked in the mirror again biting her lip. "I don't know. I mean its so much and -"

"Allison. I'm positive. Buy the dress." Allison shook her head and disappeared into the dressing room appearing moments later holding the dress.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You'll look beautiful." Was all Wilson said in reply with a grin.

Dani and Bella jumped up and down excitedly and exchanged hi-fives with Wilson when Allison's back was turned.

* * *

"Close your eyes Daddy! Close your eyes!" Daniela ran her father and climbed onto his lap ever mindful of his leg. He was sitting on the couch watching the news and waiting for his girls to get home.

"Why Dani?"

She shook her head and her tiny arms reached and covered his eyes.

"Because I said so."

"Oh. That's a good reason." He kept his eyes closed knowing that he could probably see if he opened them even with Dani's hands.

"You used it last night when you said it was bedtime."

"Well, I'm the parent, you're the child."

"Umm-hmmmm." Bella and Allison walked in with the dresses and practically ran to Dani's room to hide them where Greg couldn't get them

"Okay." Dani let her hands slid off of his face before smiling at him innocently.

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh? Now I get the sweet and innocent act?"

"Yep." His arms went out and he began to tickle her.

"Daddy!"

"Say mercy." Dani laughed harder and began to try and tickle him back when he felt another presence next to him. Bella started tickling him and he let go of Dani and called for Allison to help him as the two attacked him.

He caught Allison's eye and smiled at her. He loved his family and couldn't wait to make it official.

* * *

Okay so there are about two more chapters and then an epilogue. I don't know when the epilogue will take place so if you have any suggestions, they're welcome.

Jess


	23. Chapter 22

Here it is, sorry for the dely two chapters left. Homecoming was thuis week, I'm exhausted.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Wedding Worries**

_November 21__th__ 2011_

_It's almost Thanksgiving. We never really celebrated before, because we were always traveling and Thanksgiving is an American holiday. Mama always had some sort of little thing set up but this will be only our second 'American' thanksgiving. It will be different this year for a lot of reasons._

_We're picking up Uncle Alex and Aunt Liz from the airport today. I can't wait! Mama doesn't know and neither does Daddy. Uncle Seb and everyone are coming in a little after them. It's all a big surprise. Uncle Jimmy is calling, so much to do!_

* * *

Daniela danced on her toes as she tried to see around the crowds of people.

"Dani, sit down. The plane isn't even here yet" Bella chided. Dani childishly stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Bella was always determined to find out secrets while Dani was more impatient after knowing what the secret was. Then she just couldn't wait for the surprise to get there.

"They could here soon though and I want to see everyone. I'm so excited Bella."

Jimmy laughed at her dancing and the shinning eyes turned to look at him. "Soon Dani." She nodded and kept moving.

"Dani, sit down before I make you." Bella sighed. "You're making me dizzy with all of you pacing."

"I can't stop moving Bella, I have so much energy." The girl argued as she flopped into a chair and proceeded to tap her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Just like your father." Dani grinned at Jimmy.

"And Mama. She could _never_ sit still. So I don't know who I get it from. Bella can't sit when she wants to know something."

Bella shook her head. "Well, you can stop moving Uncle Alex's plane just landed. They'll be out in a minute."

_Oh thank God_ Wilson thought as he watched Daniela finally settle down. Sometimes the fact that the girls were like their parents was more of a curse then a blessing.**  
**

* * *

House heard the car door open and slam and the sound of racing feet.

"Daddy!" Dani practically assaulted him as she opened the door, but he didn't care and swung her up onto his hip.

Over the months he had perfected the move and it was second nature to him to pick up one of his daughters one handed and hold onto them.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He playfully asked her. Dani shook her head indignantly.

"No. You have to _guess_."

"I did. I guessed what."

"_Dad_." Isabella stood in the doorway hands on her hips. "_Guess._"

"The moon is really made of cheese?"

"Close." Alex stepped into the house followed by Elizabeth, Sebastian, Meg, Baakir, Aliya and Chiku.

"The gangs all here."

Alex nodded to Greg. The two had met earlier and any threats that Alex had wanted to use on the man who was the father of his nieces had already been used.

"Good to see you. What else do these three stooges plan?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Alex!" Allison walked out of the kitchen and her face lit up when she saw him and the other people.

"Hi Allie." He kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're here."

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"I can't do this."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can. Stop being a sissy."

"Alex, these shows make me four inches taller. I can barely walk in them. I hvan't in years. Remember? Gym shoes and traveling through countries helping people?"

"But, then you can almost be eye level with your guy."

"Right. I don't care. I'm getting different shoes."

"Okay Allie." Alex shook his head. "I think you're insane, but okay."

"Shut up Alex."

She sat down to pull off her shoes and then turned to her brother. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

She looked young to Alex all of a sudden and he patted the floor next to where he was sitting.

"If I didn't think that you were doing the right thing would I be here?" Allison didn't answer, just looked at him. "I wouldn't Allie. I would have taken the three of you and dragged you back to San Diego, kicking and screaming if I had to."

Allison nodded. "I know you would have it's just -" She stopped at loss for words, but Alex nodded. He was her brother, he understood her.

"Yeah, I know. I've been there for everything, remember?"

"I had a check up yesterday with Wilson. I'm still clean, nothing cancerous or anything at all. We're doing okay."

"You're doing beyond okay." Allison gave her brother a full out grin.

"We are, aren't we?"

"But I'm still your big brother, and I will kick his ass if need be."

* * *

House sat in his bedroom and watched Dani and Isabella they were standing in front of his dresser talking quietly.

"Daddy, are you ready?"

"No." Bella frowned at him.

"You _have_ to go to the hotel tonight, all of the guys are. The girls are staying here."

"But I don't want to leave you guys."

"That's too bad. You have to. The bride and the groom aren't supposed to be together the night before the wedding." Dani's voice was as firm as she could make it.

"But we're not a traditional family, so why do we have to follow the traditional rules?"

"Because we planned the wedding." Bella zipped up the bag that they had packed and handed it to him.

"Plus, we have to get ready tomorrow, and you can't see us until later, so you can't be here."

Dani kissed him and House hugged both of his daughters. "I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?"

"I love you Daddy." They chorused as an answer. House limped out of the room and down to see his fiancée on last time before she was his wife.

* * *

"So, they're kicking you out."

"Yep." Greg shifted from foot to foot.

"Why is this awkward all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm leaving, and I have a bag, but you know that tomorrow we'll be getting married and then going on a honeymoon."

"It's different then last time." Allison finished his thought.

"Exactly." Greg walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr. House."

"God that sounds weird. I love you Gregory House."

"I love you too." House picked up his duffle and walked out the door. Tomorrow it would be official, they would be a family.

* * *


	24. Chapter 23

**So here it is. An epilogue and then this story is over.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The First Day Of The Rest Of Their Lives**

_November 25__th__ 2011_

_So much to do, so little time to write. I think that we're going to go insane. Dani is slightly irritated with me because she didn't want Dad to leave last night. I didn't either. I couldn't watch him walk out, because it hurt._

_So, that's over and soon we'll be a family for real. Mom didn't tell Dad, but she had our last names changed. When the DJ presents us it will be as Daniela and Isabella House. Mom is bugging me about where the wedding is, they still don't know. Got to go_

_Isabella Blythe House (that looks so weird)_

* * *

_November 25__th__ 2011_

_We're getting ready for the wedding, oh it's so exciting. Daddy called last night to say good-night. I think he wanted us to know that he wasn't leaving us forever, just for one night. Everyone is here. I think it was harder on Bella, because she remembers when Dad left. I was about the size of a peanut. _

_Anyway, Mama said that I could get some make-up (Daddy put his foot down and said he refused to let them put so much make-up on me that I looked like a doll. I think he was thinking more that I didn't look like a hooker – but 1. how could a I look like a hooker? And 2. Mama would never let me wear make-up if it made me look like that)_

_Daniela Joyce House_

* * *

"Ready Greg?" 

"I'm scared shitless and ready for this to be over. I just want to be married already. Can't we elope?"

"Well, I think that Bella and Dani might be a _little _upset if you did that. But only a little."

"I could buy Dani off with a pony."

"You could not. What about Bella?"

"My dashing looks and the fact I'm her father."

"Still no."

"But _Da-ad_."

"House, come on. You have to get ready, and then we're leaving for an undisclosed location where you will be getting married."

"Will you at least tell me where that is?"

Wilson snorted. "Greg, I hate to break it to you, but Bella and Dani are scarier then you now."

"But they don't have the cane."

"No, but they have Uncles, and Lisa, and threatening glares."

"But mostly Lisa" House guessed.

"Mostly Lisa, because she can withhold things that others can't."

House snorted and then drew a shaky breath.

"You'll be fine Greg. Think of it as the first day of the rest of your life."

* * *

"Ready Bella?" 

"Of course I'm ready Dani, let's go."

"Mom?" Both daughters turned to look at their mother.

"I'm ready girls. At least I think I am."

"You are." Dani's voice was calm, but her eyes gave her away.

"Hey." Allison knelt down and looked both of her daughters in the eye. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be marrying him. And he wouldn't be marrying me. But, we love each other, and it's what we want to do. It's what feels right."

Both girls nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Two hours later a very exuberant Daniela and Isabella stood in front of family and friends. 

The wedding had been perfect so far. James had acted as best man, and Sebastian and Alex had given her away. Cuddy, Dani and Bella had been bridesmaids.

The place that the girls had chosen for the wedding was called the Pierce Mansion, and was an old house in New Jersey that was owned by the town and a perfect place to use for the wedding.

The old house overlooked the ocean, and had a large dining area as well as a massive kitchen. It had a coziness to it though, and was a beautiful place.

Vows had been exchanged earlier; happy tears were shed and a few 'finally!'s' were shouted out when the bride and groom had kissed.

When the names of everyone in the wedding party had been announced House had stared in shock as his daughters were presented as Daniela and Isabella House.

"It was their idea" Allison had whispered to him. "We all have the same last name now."

"We're a real family!" Dani had exclaimed as the two girls peppered their parents with hugs and kisses.

"We were real anyway baby." Greg had gently corrected her.

"But now, we're yours. For legal. Forever." Bella had explained it with a simple ease that made House smile.

He sometimes forgot that they were just children. But they were. And he loved them. And they were his. 'For legal' as Bella had put it.

"Well, we have a few things to say and then we're going to play the first dance."

Dinner had been done first, after the ceremony and now everyone was ready to put on their dancing shoes so to speak.

"We planned this, so Uncle Jimmy thought that we should say something. We thought about it, realized we didn't know what to say, and decided to just wing it today. So we are."

Isabella handed the microphone the DJ had handed them to Dani who grinned.

"So, it's Thanksgiving. We never really celebrated, because we were off traveling, and Thanksgiving wasn't so important. But-"

Dani held a piece of paper up. "- today we made a list of all the things we're thankful for." She began to read it.

"We're thankful for Doctors Without Borders for helping all of our friends from different coutries, and because we met some of you through it."

"We're thankful that Mama decided to move back to New Jersey, even though we vehemently protested at the time."

"We're thankful that Uncle Seb and Aunt Meg adopted Baakir, Aliya, and Chiku because it means that they can visit us and that they're a bigger part of our family."

"We're thankful that all of you are here today, because we love remembering that we have friends and family who care about us."

"We're thankful that Mom and Dad found each other again."

"We're thankful that Dani had to get an appendectomy, because it brought everyone together."

"We're thankful that Mom and Dad got married."

Dani grinned and the two read the last one together. "We're thankful that we're a family."

Allison was smiling at her daughters as her eyes became watery. Greg had an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and he was grinning at them.

The people began to clap and Bella shook her head. "We're not done."

Dani laughed. No one had noticed James and Alex had disappeared, but when they did reappear – pushing in a piano everyone took notice.

"We didn't let you pick anything when we planned the wedding, except Mama got to pick her dress out. Oh. And they got to taste the food." Bella sat down at the piano bench and Dani went to sit next to her.

"We picked your first song too. But we know it's one you'll like."

Greg groaned good naturedly as Allison pulled him out of his chair. He popped a Vicodin, the familiar rattle of his pills

Bella picked up the explanation again. "We didn't buy you a gift, but we're playing your first song as an official couple. We're not going to tell you what it is. I'm pretty sure you'll recognize it."

The opening notes were played and Greg wrapped his arms around Allison. He knew exactly what the song was.

Dani began to sing.

_"Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

Allison and Greg were swaying and Greg began to sing in her ear quietly. This was one of his favorite songs. If anyone saw his eyes getting misty he would deny it.

_"In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes_

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive"_

Allison led him slowly towards the piano and he understood what she wanted. He gestured for his girls to come and dance.

Bella and Dani exchanged looks and Dani – still holding the microphone walked over to them. The four began to dance, holding tightly onto one another as they finished out the rest of the song a cappella.

_"And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

_In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes"_

They held onto each other, finally complete. Finally a family.

* * *

Song was In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. 

So yeah... hopefully the last chapter will be up soon. I have two new fic ideas, but I can only do one. One will be called Coffee, the other More Then A Memory. Any votes based off the titles?

Let me know what you though,

Jess


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the end. I am thinking about doing maybe a short story of the two months where Cameron and House got together that I skipped over. That will be when I have more time though. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Jess**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Are you sure that it's okay to bring me to meet your family?"

Jason Cooper looked at his eighteen year-old girlfriend just in time to see her roll her eyes at him.

"They'll be fine. My Uncles and my Dad can be a little scary sometimes, but they won't kill you."

"Daniela Joyce-" She turned to look and laughed before lunging at the young woman who had been standing there.

The two hugged for a second and Jason took that moment to examine the two. He had no idea who the woman was – Dani rarely told him about her family, instead she would grin mysteriously and shrug.

_You'll meet them eventually._

He knew that her sister was studying surgery (neurology to be exact)at Michigan and that Dani was at Johns Hopkins for a degree in Immunology and infectious diseases.

Dani was a few inches shorter then the other girl. not enough to matter – but enough to irritate her. Jason had seen that the girl had the same piercing blue eyes that Dani had. The only difference was that while Dani's hair was a lighter blonde with highlights that was a simple cut to her shoulders the other girl had dark brown hair that started at her chin was layered.

"Dad is going to kill you, a nose ring and a boyfriend in one visit?"

"He can't kill me, Mama would kill him. Plus, he'll be so happy to see me he'll have to get over his shock first. And I can run faster then him."

"Doesn't matter."

"Does too."

At that moment Dani's attention was diverted by another person walking towards them.

"Baakir!" A tall, lean man was holding two cups of coffee and as Dani lunged towards him the girl grabbed them to make sure that they didn't spill.

Baakir didn't even consider scolding Dani for almost knocking the coffee all over them. When she excited to see people she didn't remember that hot beverages _hurt_ when you were covered in them.

"Hey Dan. How've you been?"

"I can't complain. What about you?" She stepped away from him and accepted the coffee with a murmured thanks to her sister.

"It's nice to be in the states, but I'm going home for about two weeks soon."

Dani nodded and turned to face Jason. "Jas, this is my sister Isabella – Bella for short and her boyfriend and one of my oldest friends Baakir."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Baakir shook his hand immediately Bella eyed him for a minute before Dani sighed.

"Cut it out Bell. He's gonna get enough of that from Dad."

Bella grinned – looking almost like a feral cat – and held her hand out to him.

"Fine, I'll be nice."

The two dissolved into some very fast paced Italian and Baakir gestured to Jason.

"C'mon, they'll be at it for a while. Let's get your stuff and I'll give you the ground rules and some information. Those two like to surprise people."

Jason just followed wide eyed and silent.

* * *

"Okay, first off. Do you know who their father is?"

"No. Dani didn't talk about you guys. Was really mysterious about it. The teachers all know who she is, and don't use her last name."

"And you just accepted that?"

"Yeah. I'm a year older then her, so we were set up by friends. I don't know her last name, but I trust her. I doubt that she's some axe murdered whose going to kill me in my sleep."

Baakir laughed. "Dani's full name is Daniela Joyce House."

"_House?_"

"And that would be why only a very few selected people know her last name. She hates being singled out because of her parents. So does Bella."

Jason was staring at him having a hard time processing the information.

"So rules. They're pretty simple. Allie will greet you like a normal person."

"You call her by her first name?"

"Only because when I was growing up she was considered my Aunt Allie. We got older and sometimes don't use the 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' that we have fixed in front of their names. Anyway, Allie will greet you like a normal person. So will most of the family. Be yourself. That's rule number one. Number two, don't let Greg intimidate you. The saying about bark being worse then bite?"

Jason looked hopeful "yeah?"

"Not true with him. His bark is his bite. You hurt Dani he _will_ go after you."

Jason stared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be a reassuring boyfriend of her older sister?"

"Nope." Baakir grinned.

"I've known Dani and Bella since we were kids. I met Bella when I was four. Never had to go thru what's happening to you. Just got to watch people squirm. Rule number three, _respect_. That doesn't mean yes sir, no sir, of course sir. It means that Dani is her daddy's princess and if either of his girls – actually if all three of his girls aren't treated respectfully."

"Baakir, don't _scare_ him." Dani glared at him.

"It's my job Dan."

"No, it's not. I'll sic Uncle Seb on you."

Baakir snorted. "I'm _terrified_. He's my dad Dan, or did you forget that?"

"But all I have to tell him is that you were harassing me and then I have an angry over protective uncle _and_ an overprotective dad."

"That's cheap."

"And sneaky." Bella added.

"I learned from the best and greatly feel your pain. Can we go home now?"

* * *

"Daddy!"

House lifted his head just in time to see his youngest daughter burst into the library which was also his study.

He stood up and she was in his arms immediately.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?"

"Not that I'm not glad to see you." He rushed to finish at her glare.

"Did you forget what tomorrow is?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't I be here for the tenth anniversary of when you and mom finally got hitched?"

"Well when you say it like that -" he grinned and pulled her back. "Let me look at you." Almost immediately he saw it.

"A_nose ring_ Daniela?"

"See? I told you he wouldn't kill me."

"One down, one to go." Bella's voice drifted into the room as did Allison's laughter.

"Not very nice to abandon your guy Dani."

"_You're guy?_"

"See? I was right you were wrong. He's turning purple." The group stepped into House's study where he had been reading the newest edition of JAMA.

The years had been kind to both of them. Allison was a little more grey, her steps slower. But her eyes were bright and she was the same woman she had been years ago. A little older then back then, a little wiser.

And Greg. Greg was Greg. If he had changed at all it was because he leaned heavier on his cane, and snarked more at the nurses.

Cuddy's funbags were still a hot topic with him and Vicodin rested in his pocket.

"I_am_ not Isabella."

"No you're not Daddy."

"Suck up."

Dani grinned at her sister. "Da-ad. Bella's being mean to me."

"You're back five minutes and already I have to split you up?"

"Never." Allison wrapped her arms around her daughters who both turned and embraced her.

"Hi Mama."

"Hey Mom."

"Hello girls." She kissed them both on the forehead. "I didn't get an official hello from either you."

Dani pulled back at the same time Isabella did and the exchanged looks before smiling at her brightly and holding out their hands.

"Official hello."

"You two should go on the road."

House was happy – possibly ecstatic – that his three women were home.

What he was not so sure about was the tall blonde man that was standing next to his youngest daughter. All he needed was a pompous accent and he could be Chase.

"We should. It'd make millions." Dani took a step closer to her father pulling her boyfriend with her.

"Or we could write a book. Auto biography, that'd crack a lot of people up."

"And then they'd send you to live with the crazies." Allison retorted as she wrapped an arm around Isabella.

"Daddy this is my boyfriend Jason. Jason, my dad Gregory House and you already met my mom."

House locked eyes with Jason and smiled ever so slightly.

"Have you put your stuff away yet Dani?"

"Nope. I wanted to see the show."

"That's against the rules."

"There are rules?" House turned to Daniela.

"Of course there are rules. There are rules for everything else too, why wouldn't there be rules on how to interrogate your daughters new boyfriend?

Dani paused to consider that. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Now scat before I send Bella after you. The gang should be here soon."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

* * *

"Sit down Jason."

House sat in the leather chair behind his desk and smiled at the nervous young man.

"You're dating my daughter."

Jason nodded. "I am."

"I'll say this once, and only once. We can deal with interrogation at dinner. She's my baby girl and part of Allison's world only tied with Isabella and I. You're going to respect her. You hurt her and there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Isabella, Dani, Baakir, and Allison were exchanging hugs and hellos with the family when Jason and House walked back. 

"He's alive!"

"Shut up Ba."

"Ba?" Chiku, who was now eighteen stood next to her best friend.

"Its' Short For Ba Ba Black Sheep."

"The fact that you give my boyfriend nicknames like that scares me."

"He's my brother, shouldn't I be concerned too?"

"Nope." Dani turned away from them.

"Jason, these are my close-enough-to-be-siblings Chiku and Aliya, Baakir's sisters. My Uncles Alex, Sebastian, Jimmy, Robert, and Eric and my Aunts Elizabeth, Megan, Lisa, Laura and Mary. Eric's kids, my cousins Mike and Stephanie and Robert's kids George and Diana."

"Nice to meet you all." Jason looked startled and Dani kissed him on cheek.

"Don't worry you get used to them."

* * *

**Midnight**

Dani crept down the hall and into Bella's room.

Their long withstanding rule was if you did _anything_ before you went to bed you put clothes back on.

Bella was sitting up and when she saw Dani she soundlessly got up and crept out of the room. The walked silently into the kitchen before Bella started speaking.

"Can I just comment on how absolutely childish we are?"

"Yes, but that won't stop our traditions."

"True." Isabella pulled herself onto a counter and from there she took down flour, baking powder and salt. Dani pulled out food dye, eggs milk and butter.

"So, what are our shapes this year?"

"Do you want to do the originals?" Isabella asked. "Because it's been ten years."

"So what was it, an appendix and sketch pad for me, a pen and a book for you a sphinx and a red rose for mom and for dad a stethoscope and a red mug?"

"Yeah, we could do the numbers ten and a heart too."

"I like it." The girls got to work.

It was about one in the morning when their carefully crafted masterpieces were finally done and coffee was brewed.

"I feel childish."

"Shut up Bella, we're always childish."

"True." They each picked up a tray filled with coffee, syrup and pancakes.

It took two minutes to walk from the kitchen to their parents room.

"Ready? One, two, three."

The girls began to sing softly.

"_Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

Both stirred and sat up rubbing sleep from their eyes.

_"In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes_

_Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive"_

By then the two of them had made ot to the bed and had set down the trays. Allison and Greg scooted away from each other and the two sat down in the middle of the bed curling their feet underneath them.

They were joined by their parents as the song continued.

"_And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside"_

_In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes"_

"Happy anniversary." Allison and Greg embraced Isabella and Daniela forming a four person hug as they had so many times in the past.

"I love you guys."

"I love you too."

They sat there and ate breakfast as the sun rose, a tradition that had withstood trials of time and love. Of fights and college. Of tears and laughter.

Because they were a family.

And they were complete.

**THE END **

* * *


End file.
